Hope and Heir
by LeisaTheGreat
Summary: When the king of a nearby empire arrives on Berk, the island is thrown into chaos. Stoick is preparing to be executed and the dragons have been locked away. Now, it's up to Hiccup and his unlikely ally to take back his home and show everyone he's the true heir to the throne! OCs. REVIEWS make me happy :D (BOOK 1 out of 2)
1. Hiccup the Outcast

_**"ACT ONE"**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**A/N: Geez, sorry this took so long to come out! The outline is reaaallllyyy long (16 pages just for the outline) and took a while to write/plan so...yeah. This is also going to be a very long fanfic (probably about 20-30 chapters, but that's just a guess). Anyway, I hope you like and here we gooo~**_

_**In response to... (reviews from last chapter of No Dragons Allowed)**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**Haha, yeah I had a great amount of fun writing that! And thank you for sticking with my stories and reviewing all the time, I really appreciate it! :) **_

_Parsat: __**Thanks :D I love hearing that people think my stories sound like episodes! And I'm glad you enjoyed reading :D**_

_Guest: __**Yay~! And yeaaahh, the twins aren't exactly useful when it comes to first aid XD Especially since they love destruction so much...it wouldn't exactly fit their character to write them helping Snotlout. **_

_Ninuhuju: __**Ah, yes. I just imagine him having dreams where he's frolicking through the trees, setting fire to everything in sight, shot-limit be darned! XD**_

_OinkyThePiggy: __**D'awww thanks :D It's funny because most of what happened in the climax just came off the top of my head...nothing was planned ahead of time so I was worried it wouldn't make sense or it wouldn't be very enjoyable. But you guys have settled my fears! So thanks to everyone for that! :)**_

_Tasermon's Partner: __**Thank you and I'm really glad you liked it! (I do worry that I make grammatical errors or spell things wrong (thank GOD for spell-check XD) but you and others seem to think I do that well enough so *phew*.**_

* * *

The husk of what used to be the Hooligan village lays eerily silent on this dark, cold night. The ghostly glow of distant lanterns float through the blackness, carried by the rough hands of foreign soldiers as a pair of quick-moving feet dart through a nearby alleyway.

The creak of a metal leg is all that can heard for many yards around as the darkly clad figure pauses, peers around a corner, and draws in a steadying breath before taking off once more. His hands reach up to clasp at the collar of his hood, keeping it low over his eyes so he won't be recognized by anyone who still might be outside their homes... If anyone saw him...it could be disastrous.

But that's when the prison comes into his view. The towering building's grey stones appearing to almost glimmer in the silvery moonlight as he draws ever closer.

_This is insane... _The boy tells himself. _Though it's not like I have much of a choice. _When he thinks of _him_, the man who calls himself the Chief of Berk, a hateful anger boils in his gut and it's enough to propel his reluctant legs into closing the distance between him and the prison.

He reaches up with a hesitant hand, his fingers brushing the cracked stones while he allows himself to linger on this moment. Once he enters the jail, there's no going back. He'll find who he's looking for and end this madness, once and for all.

So the hooded boy closes his eyes and reaches up, his fingers wrapping around the ladder rung. He draws in a shuddering breath and looks up. Shifting his weight, he plants his metal foot on the wall and hefts himself onto the ladder, beginning the long climb to the roof of the jail.

The crosspieces creak as he mounts them, one after another. Higher and higher until there's no more to grab. After reaching the flat roof, he crouches down as far as he can go. Can't risk being spotted now, when he's so close.

Although, a part of him does almost wish he'd be caught. That someone would stop him from doing this...

_It has to be done. _He reminds himself, harshly. _He can't be allowed to live. _And so the boy sprints across over the short distance to where the hatch is waiting for him. He grabs the thick, iron handle and struggles to pry it open.

The lid groans and squeals, making him flinch. He grimaces at the excess sound, silently cursing these old hinges but wastes no time in throwing it open the rest of the way and hopping down into the narrow tunnels below.

He lands heavily, his legs giving a sharp stab of protest and he wobbles, having to catch himself on the wall of the rocky cave-like passageway. _So close...keep moving. _With that, he shakes off the pain and pushes on, determined to get this done.

The hallway is almost pitch black, save for thin strands of grey light that leak in through the barred windows. He cranes his neck to look down the corridor, praying there aren't any guards around right now. Thankfully, he doesn't spot any at the moment so he continues forward. His metal leg squeaks along with the smacks of his leather boot as he runs.

He knows the man will hear him coming... Why is that a frightening thought? He'll be locked up in a cell...so why is he so afraid? Maybe it's the horrible deal he's about to accept...

As the hooded teen rounds the next corner, he slows his steps and tries to catch his breath so he won't look so pathetic when he arrives. His emerald colored eyes flick across the narrow hall, trying to remember back to a few days ago when he'd first met this man. What cell had he been in...? Was it-

"Over here." The rough voice calls, interrupting his thoughts. And for a split second, he pauses. His feet stop moving and goosebumps crawl over his skin. He's really here...he's really about to do this...

_No going back. _He tells himself. _I don't have a choice._ And so, with a shallow, shuddering breath, he pushes on. His hands tremble as he approaches the cage, his throat feels tight, like he's choking... Gods, why is this so hard? He already knows the answer to that question...it's because he's about to sentence a man to death. _That's _why.

Inside the cell, the man smiles. His face is covered in shadows but the boy can clearly see the amount of scars on his face. Thin, bumpy lines that stretch halfway across his entire face at times. Marks of battle and the evil deeds that are so clearly reflected in his black eyes. His pale lips twitch upward, silently laughing at the obvious fear on this boy's face. "Hiccup, right?" Asks the older man, who sits forward and grabs the bars of his cell.

And after a slight pause, the boy nods. "That's right..."

"I thought you'd be back." He chuckles, raking a calloused hand through his shaggy, brown hair. "Not many people refuse my deals, but when they do, they always come back..."

Hiccup swallows and shifts his weight, trying to avoid eye contact with this horrible man. "Oh...?" He asks, his voice cracking with nervousness. "That's-"

"But let's cut to the chase, no need to waste time." He stands up and reaches through the bars, holding out his hand palm up. "You hand me the keys and you'll get your-"

"I don't want your money." Hiccup interrupts, suddenly. The older Viking blinks, taken aback. What else could this kid want? Only then does he notice the dark look in the boy's green eyes.

"Oh, I get it..." He murmurs, thinking he understands now...

And just as confirmation, Hiccup moves closer to the bars. His voice is low, barely audible when he whispers, "I'll set you free on one condition: you make sure you complete that contract. Make sure you kill the Chief by morning. No later."

So the hired assassin smirks. "I like your thinking, kid." He purrs. "You got it. Open the door and I'll make sure Berk's Chief is dead by morning."

Seconds later, the door swings open and Hiccup steps aside. His heart is throbbing, hating what he's just done... But he ignores it. This has gone too far and he's the only one who can stop it. The villagers are counting on him to end this.

His expression is pained as he watches the assassin run off down the corridor to his freedom, the blade tucked away in his sleeve bearing his father's name...


	2. How it Started

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A/N: In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: **Haha, I have a tendency for driving people mad... But don't worry! You'll find out what's going on soon enough! :)**_

_Jesusfreak: **You'll find out, I promise! XD And I can't quite be sure yet how long it will be but (as of now) I am thinking around 20-30 chapters...**_

* * *

Woah, woah. Okay, so you're probably pretty confused at this point, huh? I mean, _Hiccup_ just agreed to help kill his own _father_! What in Thor's name is going on?! Well, let's just back up and I'll tell you how it all started...

* * *

The Great Hall is packed with Vikings, all of them shouting over each other to be heard by their Chief, each and every one of them wanting to get their word in. To the young boy seated before the excited throng, it looks like they're a vast sea of helmets and fists, their voices so loud it hurts his ears.

Luckily, Hiccup isn't the only one their complaints and requests are directed at. He's seated between Gobber and Stoick, the former of the two feverishly trying to get everyone to quiet down so the council can begin in a relatively organized fashion.

With a little swell of pride, Hiccup remembers he's sitting at his father's right hand...literally. And he has to bow his head so the others won't see his blushing smile. After all, this is an important meeting. One only seasoned warriors and elders are allowed to attend. Not even _Snotlout _has ever been invited!

"Alright, alright everyone! Settle down!" Gobber bellows above the roar of the crowd. "The Chief has time to hear everyone's requests so just relax!"

Hiccup looks up now, curious to see how they'll react. He's surprised to see that the Vikings seem to be growing quieter. He can actually hear himself think now. Glancing over at his father, he finds Stoick standing up right at that moment and moving as if to say something to the other men.

That's when Gobber puffs out a sigh of relief and sinks back into his chair, offering a wink to his apprentice. He leans over and whispers, "How are ya' holding up so far?"

Hiccup shrugs and tries to look relaxed, despite the fact that his stomach is squirming with nervous butterflies. This is the first time he's ever done anything as 'heir' to the throne...and it's rather nerve-wracking. "Fine." He mutters. "I only feel _slightly_ nauseous..."

The Blacksmith chuckles and smacks him across the shoulder. "You'll be fine." He assures him. "But I'll warn you, these councils get very boring..."

And boy, do they. By the time the third villager speaks up to complain that someone has been tipping his yaks again, Hiccup is practically bored to tears. His fingers are itching to reach for the notebook tucked safely within his vest...but also realizes that would be disrespectful... So, with a disgruntled sigh, he contents himself with turning a bit in his chair to sneak a peek at Toothless, who is curled up behind his seat.

The dragon's ears immediately perk up, a little coo rumbling in his throat when they make eye-contact. Hiccup can tell what his friend is thinking... 'Are we leaving yet?' 'When can we go flying?' 'This is boring!'

"Sorry, buddy." He whispers under his breath. "This might take a while..."

Surely enough, the Night Fury snorts and lays back down. Curling his tail around so the open fans cover his face, he closes his eyes and decides to take a nap while he waits.

If only Hiccup could do that...

* * *

"I'm telling you, Stoick! Something is wrong with my goat!" Bucket cries, holding up the animal in his arms. It stares blankly at the wall, chewing on some grass in its mouth.

"Bucket...that's not even a goat." The Chief points out, tiredly. "It's a sheep."

"Are they the ones that lay eggs...?"

It's about this point in the meeting that Hiccup gets the insatiable urge to start pounding his head on the table. But he manages to control himself when he notices something odd among the crowd... Every so often, two of the villagers will part and look down, as if letting someone come through.

He cranes his neck, just barely catching sight of a very familiar blonde braid and a flash steel shoulder guards. He smiles and thanks the gods. Hopefully, Astrid is here to rescue him from this torture!

Surely enough, the Viking girl fights her way to the front of the crowd a few moments later, looking to be out of breath and tired. "Sorry to interrupt, sir!" She cuts in. "But I need to steal Hiccup for a bit, there's kind of...an emergency at the Academy..."

"Is it serious?" Stoick asks, now genuinely worried.

"Uh, no, no!" She replies, quickly. "But we need Hiccup's expertise."

"Well..." The Chief looks over at his son, reluctant to see him leave before the end of the meeting. "I suppose he _does_ have a responsibility to the Academy. Go ahead, Hiccup. Take care of it."

He's already on his feet and hurrying over to his friend. "Of course! Come on, Toothless!" Grabbing Astrid's wrist, he tugs her toward the exit. Toothless scampers after them, looking happy to finally leave this boring place.

* * *

Outside the dimly lit Hall, the sun is shining on the island of Berk. It's an unusually warm day and even from here, the voices of children can be heard as they run through the streets, playing games and enjoying mother nature's pleasant surprise.

Hiccup smiles and turns to Astrid as they trot down the stairs, his green eyes shining with relief. "Thanks for the rescue." He says as they reach the bottom step. "So what happened at the Academy? Did the twins break something again...?"

Astrid snickers at him and shakes her head. "It was nothing." She tells him, turning down the path that will lead them to the Academy. He follows without hesitation but wonders what she means.

"If nothing happened, then why did you-"

"Because you looked so miserable." She cuts in, rolling her eyes as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. "I couldn't just pass by with a good conscience, knowing you're trapped in there..."

Hiccup snickers at her and shakes his head. "As much as I appreciate it, you know I was in there for a reason... My dad _is_ just trying to help me...in his own way."

She offers him a quizzical look, her eyebrow arched.

Hiccup sighs, looking a bit torn. "He thinks it's time for me to start learning how to be a Chief...and he's right, I guess... I mean, I've got a lot to learn..." He frowns and glances over at Astrid, hoping she'll have some kind of answer for him.

But the girl is staring into space, obviously lost in thought. Her lips are pulled into a slight smile... "It's a strange thought." She suddenly mutters.

"What is?" He wonders.

"You as Chief..."

Hiccup stares at her for a moment, trying to decipher the odd look on her face. "What do-UGH!" He staggers forward as something slams into his back, momentarily knocking him off-balance.

Astrid catches her friend's arm so he won't fall. "Are you okay?" She asks.

Hiccup looks up, spinning around to see what hit him. And there, about ten feet away, is a man dressed in black... He's running full speed down the street, making everyone in his path jump out of the way. "What's wrong with him?!" Hiccup demands.

"I don't know...looks like he's running from something." Astrid grumbles, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "We should follow him..."

"Yeah." She releases his arm and Hiccup takes off after the strange man, Astrid in tow. Whoever he is, they have a bad feeling about him...

* * *

The kids sprint as hard as they can, catching flashes of their target's black clothes every now and again between various twists and turns in his path, where he ducks between buildings. Once, however, Hiccup notices a paleness among the dark hood. The man's face...he knows they're following him now.

"Man, he's fast...!" Astrid pants, tiredly.

"He saw us..." Hiccup tells her as they bolt around one, last corner. Both teens gasp in shock, skidding to a stop.

"What the...?"

"How...?"

They stare in disbelief at the blank wall before them. A dead end where two houses meet the steep cliff of a mountain side. But the man is gone...vanished into thin air.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged wide-eyed looks. How could he have gotten away? But more importantly...who was that?


	3. The Assassin

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A/N: *Sings* I hate writer's block~ ...I really do.**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: **Oh my god...you totally just got the theme music stuck in my head XD THANKS! But don't worry, as always, everything will be revealed eventually. **_

_Jesusfreak: **Yep, gonna be a pretty long one. And thanks :)**_

_Tasermon's Partner: **Heh, we'll see ;D And thank you! And to answer your question, the dragons didn't fly after him because Stormfly wasn't there and for Toothless to fly, Hiccup would have had to stop and buckle himself in which would have taken too long. (Trust me, that was my original idea but I figured it didn't work). :)**_

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless are walking up the path they chased the hooded man down, their voices low as they try to decide what they just witnessed. "That definitely looked suspicious to me." Astrid mutters. Her eyes flickering back and forth, paranoid that they'll be snuck up on. "It looked like he was running from something..."

Hiccup nods, gently patting his dragon's head to calm him. "Yeah, he might have been a thief trying to escape the guards..."

"You should tell you father once his meeting lets out." She suggests. "He might be dangerous and it'd be better if Stoick knew."

"I will." He assures her. "But that council won't be over for a few more hours."

Astrid nods, a little smile quirking her lips as she tries to lighten up. After all, it's probably nothing to be _overly_ concerned about... "Then in the meantime, let's go to the Academy. It'll be a relief to have the 'master' teach a class for once." She chuckles.

"The master?" He snorts in amusement.

"Hey, it's better than the Dragon Conqueror!" She points out, playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"I guess." He agrees with a shake of his head. "But yeah, might as well do something productive while we wait." And so the three of them hurry off in the direction of the Dragon Academy, trying to ignore the creepy feeling in their guts when they think of that hooded man...

* * *

"Oh, look guys!" Snotlout jeers from where he sits, resting atop Hookfang's head. "Our 'fearless leader' has graced us with his presence once more! What have we done to deserve this honor, O' Prince Hiccup?" This is what greets the trio the moment they enter the Arena.

And it earns Snotlout a very annoyed look from the other boy and a few snickers from the twins. Hiccup rolls his eyes and watches with mild interest as Astrid storms over and grabs Snotlout's boot, yanking him off Hookfang's back and onto the hard, unforgiving floor. Seriously, when will he ever learn? Probably never...

"Anyway!" Astrid sneers as she drops the irritating boy's foot. "As you guys already know, Hiccup has been really busy lately with Chief-training. _That's_ why he hasn't been here." She cuts Snotlout a dirty look. "But he's taking over for today so-"

"OOF!" Hiccup eyes pop wide open as a pair of powerful, meaty arms wrap around his waist. He wheezes, staring at Fishlegs with a very uncomfortable expression. "Uhhhh...Fishlegs...what are you...doing?" He chokes out behind the bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh thank you, Hiccup!" The blonde boy whispers. "I didn't think I could handle another day of Astrid's teachings... Even _Meatlug_ was afraid to show up today!" He jabs a finger at the Gronckle, who is laying on the floor, munching on some stones.

"She doesn't look too upset..." Hiccup points out.

"She's crying on the inside." Fishlegs assures him, patting his chest above his heart. He finally releases his friend, who staggers away, coughing to clear his air-passages.

"Well, you're welcome...I guess." Hiccup says as he walks to the front of the room, where his chalkboard has been set up. On it, is a crudely drawn picture of a Deadly Nadder. Probably Astrid's work... He smiles at her, noting that she never had an interest in drawing before she found his notebook a few weeks ago...

Astrid simply shrugs and takes her spot beside Stormfly, a coy little grin on her face. Although her eyes scream, 'say a word and you're dead'. So he chuckles and turns to face the rest of the class.

As Hiccup begins his lesson, he finds those nervous butterflies from this morning have vanished. His posture is relaxed and comfortable as he paces the front of the room, noticing how relieved everyone looks. _What on earth could Astrid have done to them while I was gone...? _He makes of note of asking her later.

That is, until-

"THAT'S IT! WE'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

The teens spin around at the sound of the guards so nearby. Something must be going on just outside the Arena. Hiccup and Astrid exchange knowing looks. Somehow, they already have an idea of who Stoick's men have just caught... They both sprint toward the door, their dragons and the other kids closely in tow.

Surely enough, by the time they get outside, they find four Berkians hauling off a man dressed entirely in black. He's struggling and swearing loudly, shouting threats at everything and everyone. Eventually, they get so loud that one man stuffs a gag into his mouth!

Among the crowd of bystanders, Hiccup spots Gobber. But what is he doing out here? Shouldn't...shouldn't he be with his father, at the meeting? Unless...something happened...? A sinking feeling tugs at his gut as he hurries over to ask his mentor what in Thor's name is going on around here!

Gobber spots Hiccup as he's running to meet him. But the look on the Blacksmith's face is not what the younger Viking had anticipated. He looks...relieved. "Oh Thank Odin, Hiccup!" He breathes, patting the boy's shoulder. "You need to go find your father. Stoick's been worried sick about you!"

"Huh? Why?" Now _this _is new... Why would Stoick be worried about Hiccup? "Gobber, what happened? Who is that guy?"

His mentor hesitates a moment before leaning in close and whispering, "The guards spotted him trying to break into...your house. From what we've figured out so far...we think he might have been an _assassin_."

Hiccup pales, his stomach twisting into knots. "A-assassin?!" Who would send an assassin after his father? That is, assuming the assassin was sent for _him_...

"Shh!" Gobber hushes him. "It's all speculation right now and we don't want the villagers to panic! Keep it to yourself and go find your father." He orders, ushering his apprentice in the direction of the Great Hall. "I've got to try and get this crowd calmed down..."

Hiccup nods jerkily and starts in the direction of the Hall. But something stops him. Namely, a hand around his wrist.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Astrid asks him. Her searching, blue eyes are locked with his, demanding answers. But she looks a little worried, probably because of the fearful look in her friend's eyes.

"I...I'm not entirely sure myself." He stammers. "But I've got to go find my dad..."

She doesn't release his wrist. Instead, she nods her head tightly and starts walking at a brisk pace, dragging him along behind her, Toothless following right on their heels. "Then let's go. Maybe Stoick will have a better idea of what's happening around here."

* * *

When they arrive at the Great Hall, it's much less busy than they would have imagined. Only a few Vikings are seated on the wooden benches and even fewer actually look up when the kids enter through the large, double doors.

Hiccup feverishly scans the room, searching for his father. Even though Gobber assured him his dad is okay, he still can't rid himself of that aching, ominous feeling in his stomach. But before he can even get three feet in the door-

"UGH!" A pair of muscle-ridden arms come from seemingly nowhere and grab him by the shoulders, lifting him straight off the ground.

"Hiccup!" Stoick sighs in relief and pulls him in for one of those bone-crushing embraces he's famous for... Without releasing his son, he says, "I was worried about you! Where have you been?!"

Hiccup pats his father's arm, actually struggling to breathe within his iron grip. When Stoick sets him down, he doubles over and coughs. "I was...at the...Academy...remember?" He sputters through gasps of air.

And his father nods. "Yes...I was just worried you'd gone home..."

The choking boy straightens back up and offers a little, weary smile to his father. "No, I was with everyone else. I didn't even know what happened until Gobber told me..."

"Good." Stoick places a hand on his son's shoulder and smiles back at him.

"Sir, not to interrupt..." Astrid suddenly says. "But what exactly did happen? Hiccup and I saw that guy in the black while we were headed to the Academy...he bumped into us. Who...was he?"

Stoick's expression darkens. "We can't be sure yet...but we think he may have been an assassin sent here by someone to have me killed."

Astrid's eyes widen, a tiny gasp escaping her lips. She looks at Hiccup as if to ask, 'did you know about that?' but doesn't voice her question out loud. Probably because of his uneasy expression and the nervous way he's staring at the ground.

"Has this ever happened before?" Hiccup asks in an unsteady voice.

Stoick squeezes the boy's shoulder comfortingly. "Yes, it's not a rare occurence for someone to try for a Chief's life...but it hasn't happened on Berk since your grandfather was Chief. And it usually happens during times of war or revolution..."

So that leaves the question...who would want Stoick killed nowadays, in times as peaceful as these? Any amount of other Chiefs could want him dead. Alvin or Dagur, for example... But for some reason, Hiccup doesn't feel that either of them would be the type to send an assassin to do their dirty work. Both of them despise Stoick enough that, if they wanted him dead, they'd want the pleasure of doing it themselves.

Hiccup swallows, afraid that this won't be the last time someone might try to have his dad killed... Would they just quit after one failed attempt? Probably not...

And Stoick can see the fear in his son's eyes. He kneels down in front of Hiccup and pats his shoulder. "But for now, we have the assassin in captivity. I'll have him interrogated to find who he was working for."

Hiccup nods but doesn't say anything so Stoick gets up.

"However, I do want you to be careful as well, Hiccup." He says, folding his arms. This causes both kids to look at him quizzically. "You are my son, after all." Stoick points out in a hushed voice. "You're the heir to the throne, Hiccup. Whoever is after me, might be after you as well...

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D**_


	4. Ymir

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A/N: Later in this chapter I make a reference to the Berkians speaking Norse. That is because in the books, that's the language they speak. (I'm assuming it would be the same in the movie/TV series but I felt it wouldn't be right to say they speak English since they obviously wouldn't.)**_

_**Also, I basically googled the Latin words for this chapter so they're probably completely wrong. Sorry...**_

_**LONG CHAPTER! Woot woot~**_

**_In response to..._**

_The Wolf Raven: **Yay, thank you~ :D And LOL! hand-to-claw combat has returned! XD**_

_Tasermon's Partner: **Lots of good questions (which I'll do my best to answer in the coming chapters). And yeah, I love to imagine what it would be like if Astrid taught some of the lessons...my headcanon is that she's just super rough about it. XD **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reads & reviews, I really appreciate it! 3**_

* * *

"Whoever is after me, might be after you as well..."

Hiccup shivers as those words leave his father's mouth. He can't help but think back to just a few hours ago. That very assassin had quite literally _bumped _into him. What would he have done if he knew who Hiccup was...? Would he have tried to-

"Don't worry, sir." Astrid says, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts. "The other Riders and I will keep an eye on him while he's not at home. And I'm sure Toothless won't let anything happen to him either."

That earns her a satisfied snort from the Night Fury, who bristles his wings and growls deep in his throat, as if to look more threatening and protective.

Stoick nods, smiling half-heartedly. "Thank you, Astrid. I appreciate your help. Now, I've got to head over to the prison to oversee the interrogation. I'll let you kids know when we've heard something." With that, Stoick turns and heads for the doors of the Hall, not wanting to miss his meant-to-be killer's interrogation...

Hiccup watches him go, his stomach still all tied up in knots. The mere thought of someone wanting to kill his father is enough to make him sick. What would the village do without their Chief? What would _he_ do without his father...?

Hopefully, he won't have to find out anytime soon...

* * *

At that moment, Hiccup couldn't have guessed what would happen over the next week. But it would be enough to throw his beloved island into a torrent of chaos, enough to make him hire that very assassin to kill the Chief, himself... And it all starts exactly one week after their encounter in the Great Hall...

* * *

It's early morning. The sky is still a pale shade of vanilla, streaked with pink clouds and the sun is only a faint glimmer of orange on the horizon. The air is brisk, Berk having once again receded back into its normal, bitter temperature. But Hiccup and Toothless are used to this and don't even seem to notice it as they soar above the island.

The young Viking is smiling contently, his auburn hair rippling in the wind as Toothless takes a sharp nose dive toward the ocean, roaring excitedly as they rocket toward its churning surface. Hiccup smirks at his best friend and his muscles instinctively tense as the Night Fury's wings snap open, whipping up a harsh mist as they suddenly level off.

It's been a week since the assassin was caught and while he refuses to say a word, despite the 'interrogation' surely taking place within the prison, Stoick is sure of a few things. This man isn't from anywhere in their archipelago, his accent is too foreign. Meaning either whoever wants Stoick dead went to very extreme lengths not to get caught...or they, themselves, are not from any of the nearby islands. But that begs the question: if they _aren't_ from the archipelago...why would they want the Chief dead?

Hiccup's previously happy expression fades as these thoughts assault his mind, dampening his spirits almost immediately. He just wishes the guards would get something out of that assassin already so he won't have to worry anymore... He just-

_Wack!_

"Hey!" Hiccup protests, flinching as Toothless smacks him with his ear again. The look on his dragon's face is threatening. As if saying, 'don't ruin our flying time by thinking about that stuff!'. He sighs and nods his head, petting Toothless's side. "Thanks, bud...I know I shouldn't worry so much."

The Night Fury coos at him and switches his attention back to flying. He wouldn't want to crash, after all. But he already knows what Hiccup is going to say before he's said it and so he starts banking off to the right, in the direction of the village.

Hiccup, once again distracted by his worrisome thoughts, tells him anyway. "Come on, bud. Let's go back...I promised Astrid we'd go to the Academy today and we're already late, by the looks of it." He says, motioning to the bustling road below him.

But then he realizes...

Everyone is moving in the same direction, toward the docks. From this high up, he can see the port just by craning his neck a little. And what he sees there is highly confusing.

"What...is that?" He wonders out loud.

The ship is unlike anything he's ever seen before. Many times larger than any of his father's and built in an odd shape. And the flag that is blustering on the mast... He's never seen it before. Even Toothless is intrigued by the massive boat's presence, sniffing the air as they fly closer. They don't even smell familiar, so unlike the scent of Berk he's grown used to...

"Take us down, buddy." Hiccup suddenly tells him. "I want to get a closer look at who that is..."

* * *

When the two friends eventually find a place to land among the curious crowd, Hiccup slides off the saddle and motions for Toothless to stay put. It will be easier for him to get through to the front alone. And when he does break through...he finds himself staring at a very...strange sight.

The foreigner is dressed up in long, flowing robe of deepest shade of red. The tunic underneath is a stark white and lined with golden buttons and a black brooch. His blonde hair is slicked back over his head and accented by a golden circlet on his broad forehead. Standing beside him on the tip of the ship is another man dressed in much simpler clothing, but is also more familiar to the Vikings.

It's armor. A style Hiccup hasn't seen before but armor nonetheless. He is also wearing a sword on his hip and a dagger on his thigh. The two odd men are speaking together in hushed voices, their black eyes scanning the crowd below them.

"Hiccup...?" A familiar voice whispers in his ear.

He turns, relieved to find Astrid suddenly standing beside him. "Before you ask, I have no idea what's going on. All I know is this guy just suddenly showed up and no one seems to know who he is..."

The Viking girl nods, her blue eyes narrowing at the ship. "He obviously isn't from around here." She comments, noticing his weird get-up and unfamiliar ship. "Has he said anything?"

"Not that I heard." Hiccup tells her. "But Toothless and I just got here a few minutes ago." Then, as if he heard them talking, the foreigner lifts a hand into the air, drawing all the attention back to him. When he does speak, it's in an accent so thick they have to really strain to understand him. Wherever he's from, they obvious don't speak Norse. Or at least not fluently.

"Attention, people of Berk!" He shouts over the roar of the crowd. "It's come to the attention of the High King of our growing empire that your island has recently lost its Chief..."

Hiccup stiffens. Wait...what?

The Hooligans seemingly explode at that. What does he mean they've lost their Chief? Most everyone saw Stoick this morning! He's still very much alive!

That's when a sickening realization enters Hiccup's mind... One that pales his skin and almost knocks the breath out of him.

"And we are very sorry for your loss...but consider this a blessing!" He continues shamelessly. "For our High King has decided to grant you fortunate people access to our prosperity!"

"What is he talking about...?" Astrid whispers, glancing sideways at Hiccup. But her curiosity is killed on the spot when she notices the outraged look on her friend's face. "Hiccup?" She asks, touching his arm. "What's wrong?"

"As of now, this island is under the custody of myself and my men! I will be acting as Chief from now on and go-between with the empire!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" A familiar voice shouts from the crowd. Gobber shoves his way to the front, waving a hooked arm at the man. "OUR CHIEF IS STILL VERY MUCH ALIVE AND THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GOING TO BE TAKEN OVER BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

This sends a shocked tremor over the foreigner's men. The Chief is still alive? But how?

"Hiccup...?" Astrid whispers again, growing concerned when she notices the way he grinds his teeth together in fury.

"He's the one..." He snarls.

"What...?"

"He's the one who sent the assassin after my father." Hiccup growls, his fists clenching. "That's why he thought he was dead...his 'High King' told him to take over Berk so he hired an assassin to kill my dad!" He doesn't even calm down when Toothless squeezes his way to his Rider's side, sensing the boy's rage.

"Gods..." Astrid breathes in horror. Both teens turn back to Gobber, who is now shouting furious obscenities at the other man. At this point, he is so red in the face and angry he has to be held back by the crowd.

"I need to find my dad." Hiccup tells her. "With this guy being here, who knows what danger he might be in now!" But before he gets the chance to-

"_DRACO_!" Someone on the ship shouts. And Hiccup doesn't need to speak their language to know what that must mean. By the way they immediately shift their gazes to Toothless and begin drawing their swords, it must mean 'dragon'.

And in that instant, Hiccup's fury is replaced by terror as three archers appear on the deck, aiming their arrows at Toothless...

"NO!" He screams in desperation, instinctively moving between the enemy and his dragon. "DON'T HURT HIM!"

The archers look to their leader expectantly. They're positive he'll give the okay to fire at will... But he doesn't. Their leader raises his hand and then lowers it again, eyes narrowing at Hiccup and then Toothless.

"_Non mittet in eam_..." He says in a firm voice. And with looks of confusion, the archers lower their bows. When he speaks again, he's looking directly at Hiccup. "Who are you, boy? How is it you've got that dragon under control?"

Under normal circumstances, Hiccup would have thought his out response more carefully...but now, he's so angry at this man he's doesn't care what he thinks. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, _heir_ to Berk's throne and son of Stoick the Vast. And the only reason this dragon isn't already blowing your ship to pieces is because he's been trained. By _me_. Because that's what we do here. We train dragons." His expression is hard when he growls, "And we're not afraid to use them to defend our home."

He can almost feel Astrid's pride in him at his words. Spoken like a true Viking! She folds her arms over her chest and grins smugly at the man, who is still staring at Hiccup as if trying to decide if he's lying or not...

But it is true that the beast isn't attacking them...so it must be the truth. These people train dragons...? The High King sure didn't anticipate that. It's going to be tougher to take over this island now that the Chief is still alive _and_ they have dragons on their side.

But this kid... The foreigner named Ymir smirks at Hiccup. He'd heard that the Chief had a scrawny, runt of a son...but he'd been under the impression that the kid was the quiet sort. Certainly not this cocky little loud mouth!

_Now this does present an issue. _He decides. _Nothing worked out as planned...but we can't just back down. Can't afford to look weak in these people's eyes. So there's only one thing to do..._

"Well, it is very nice to make acquaintances with you, Hiccup. And it's very... _interesting_ to know you people have dragons tamed... But there's obviously been a miscommunication. So I'd like to have an audience with your father personally. Just to get some things straightened out..."

The teen bristles. "What?! There's no way-"

"Of course you can have a meeting..." Oddly enough, it's Gobber who steps forward to invite this stranger in their home. "This way to the Great Hall." He sneers, a malicious look on his bearded face.

And at that moment, Hiccup really does hope his mentor loses his temper again and decides to show this son-of-a-half-troll what it's like to mess with an angry Blacksmith with a hook for a hand...

But right now he's got more important issues to deal with. Like finding the other Riders and warning them of what's going on. If things get messy, they might need to fight back...

* * *

_**A/N: It's not often that I say this with total confidence...but I really like this chapter! Not sure why...I just do. And I hope you guys did too!**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW and let me know what you thought! :D**_

_**Also...**_

_**#SassyHiccup XD**_


	5. Ultimatum

_**Chapter Five**_

_**In response to...**_

_Wold Raven: __**Aww, sorry to hear that you're sick :( (Not on pasta-night! D:) But I'm honored that you've chosen this to be your 'replacement chocolate' XD Also, props for learning Latin! I wish my school taught that! *envyyyy*~**_

_ : __**Heh, heh you'll see :)**_

* * *

An immense fire is burning in the Great Hall, little embers jumping from its pit like miniscule shooting stars. And just like only hours ago, the meeting room is packed to the brim, possibly even more Vikings are crowded within than before. At the end of the room nearest the doors, Ymir and his men are standing upright, arms folded behind their backs. They all look very formal, almost grim. They know they've made a mistake, showing up here without perfect knowledge that Stoick was dead... Ymir silently curses the so-called assassin he hired. incompetent...

On the opposite end of the room, Stoick has just arrived, Gobber having briefed him on the way here. So this strange foreigner wants control of Berk? He must be out of his mind if he thinks Stoick will simply back down. Of course...the way Gobber said it, this 'Ymir' thought Stoick was dead...and suddenly, this whole assassin business is making a lot more sense.

So it's with a knowing smile that Stoick greets Ymir. "Welcome," He almost purrs, loving the conflicted and cornered look in the other man's eyes. "I hear there's been a...misunderstanding."

"Ah, yes." Ymir confirms with a subtle nod. "I was told that-"

"Well, as you can see, I am still very much alive." Stoick interrupts. "So there's no need of your leadership...or your presence on my island." A murmur of approval rumbles through the crowd of Hooligans. Gobber sneers at the oddly dressed foreigner as he runs a napkin over his hook, tilting it so the razor-sharp edge catches the firelight.

"I...suppose you're right." The other leader admits. "However, I do still have a duty to my king to uphold..."

"Oh?" Stoick asks, leaning forward in mock interest. "And what is that?"

"I feel that is it my duty to warn you good people." He says. And it might just be Stoick's imagination but there seemed to be a kind acidity to the way he said 'good people'.

"And what warning might that be?" The Chief growls.

"That our High King has his eye on your land. Our people need more room to expand and more resources for their livelihoods. In other words, we _need_ Berk."

Stoick folds his arms and steps back from the table, his green eyes narrowing in understanding...and anger. "Are you threatening us?" He hisses.

"No, no. Not at all." Ymir assures him. Now, it's the stranger who's lips have curled into a smile. "Just a friendly reminder that you only have two options..."

"And what might they be?" Stoick demands.

"Either you step down peacefully from your throne and allow me to take over as the in-between for Berk and the Empire..." There is a great pause before he finishes, in which everyone in the room takes a collective breath, fearful of what the other option is. "_Or_...we force you."

"HA!" Gobber laughs. "You?! Force us?!" He elbows the nearest Viking and shakes his head as if Ymir has gone mad. "Have you forgotten what you saw at the docks?! A mere _child_ had control of a _Night Fury_! Imagine what an entire island of Dragon Riders would look like!"

But suddenly, Ymir slams his fists down on the edge of the fire pit. "And did _you_ forget what _you_ saw?!" He shouts, his voice so loud that everyone else immediately goes silent from the shock. When he speaks again, his flaring temper has been tamed and he once again sounds pleasant. "Our people are far more advanced than yours. Our weapons and armor are a hundred times more effective than that of your own armory. Face it," He whispers. "Even with dragons, you can't win. For what is an army of dragons if their Riders are _dead_?"

"GET OFF OF MY ISLAND!" Stoick roars in outrage at the threat and at the bellow of his voice, the Vikings spring into action. They grab their axes and swords and start in Ymir's direction. The invader's own bodyguards draw their gleaming weapons and bark furious orders at the Hooligans but get no reaction, other than more threats and hisses for them to leave.

Soon, it becomes apparent to them that, at this moment, they are outnumbered. So Ymir hurriedly orders them back to the docks, throwing a look Stoick's direction. One that says, 'this isn't over'.

Stoick didn't think it was...

* * *

It's at this moment that Hiccup and the other Riders arrive. They flap down from the sky, landing in the plaza outside just in time to spot Ymir and men retreating toward the docks. At the sound the five dragons make, Ymir turns to look over his shoulder.

Hiccup scowls at him and pats Toothless's side as he slides onto the ground, secretly proud when the dragon narrows his pupils and snarls at them. "Good job, bud." He whispers.

The six kids watch as their enemy flees...for now. But Hiccup can't muster any joy from this small victory. Everyone can feel that this isn't over. Not by a long shot. And it might have just been Hiccup's paranoid mind playing tricks on him...but he saw something in Ymir's eyes just then. Like wheels turning, that man is planning something.

And whatever it is, chances are it won't be good.

"Hiccup," Astrid says as soon as their enemy is out of sight. "What do you want to do? Should we follow him...?"

For a short moment, Hiccup only stares down the road Ymir left on. His intuition is telling him to trail the man, see what he's planning...but the other part of his mind... "No." He says, lifting his gaze to his friends. They are watching him expectantly. "Let's go see what my dad has to say first. He might already have a plan."

So the Riders and their dragons jog to the large doors of the Great Hall, throwing them open and hurrying inside to find Stoick and the others. Hiccup is still itching to see his father, as well. That Nervous-Norbert part of his brain wanting to make sure his dad is still okay.

"What are we going to do, Stoick?!" Someone in the crowd shouts just as Hiccup walks inside. "We can't let that dirty foreigner think we're weak! He'll be back and you know it!"

"Yeah! You heard him! He's going to attack the island!" Another agrees fiercely. "We've got to show him we mean business!"

"And we will!" Stoick assures them. "Remember, we're Vikings! We're ferocious warriors, the strongest in the entire Archipelago! And now, we've got the dragons on our side! That fool thinks he can defeat us with foot-soldiers and fancy weapons! But he's _wrong_!"

At that, the whole room explodes with cheers and applause of agreement.

"If Ymir wants a fight, we'll give him one! And we'll win!"

_"YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Hiccup finds himself smiling at his father's speech. Nice to know at least one of them is confident...

"Now, everyone return to your homes, eat a good supper, and get some rest! We've got a big day tomorrow preparing for the possibility of an invasion."

The Riders step aside, allowing everyone else to file out the door as they follow their beloved Chief's orders. They all know Stoick has their best intentions at heart and would never do anything to put them in danger. So why _shouldn't _they be confident that he's right about Ymir just being a simple fool?

However, as Hiccup watches them leave, he gets a very sinking feeling in his stomach. A disturbing thought floats through his mind as he finds himself drinking in the image of every one of them, trying to remember what each of them look like...as if this might be the last time he sees them...

What if his father is wrong...?


	6. Fight to the Last Man

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A/N: I forgot to tell you guys this but it is kind of important: since this is a more 'complex' or at least a longer plot, I've divided it up into three sections (or even acts, if you want to call them that). This chapter marks the beginning of the climax for the first act. :) **_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**Well learning a second language is hard (believe me, I know XD) especially the speaking-aspect. (I was always pretty good at reading Spanish but actually holding a conversation...ehhh not so much.) Anyway, get rest and get better! :D Being sick sucks!**_

_FictionalMe888: __**Yay! Welcome to the club! XD I'm glad you like my stories :D**_

* * *

Needless to say, that night is not a peaceful one in the Haddock house. It's late into the night, much later than Hiccup normally stays up, and the boy is laying on his bed, the covers draped lazily around him. And even though his room is dark and his fire pit has nearly burned out, his eyes are still open.

Hiccup stares at the ceiling, his mind lost in thought. He knows he shouldn't worry this much. After all, his father knows what he's doing so he should trust him... But Hiccup has always been the worrying type. The 'what if...?' type. And now, he can't stop all those 'what ifs' from flooding his mind and keeping his eyelids peeled open, even though there are already only four or five hours until the sun rises...

But at least he isn't the only one who's still up. Toothless easily senses his human's distress and hasn't left his side since they returned home. Now the Night Fury is curled up beside Hiccup's bed, purring quietly to reassure the boy that everything is okay. And Hiccup is grateful for that, occasionally reaching down to scratch Toothless's chin the way he loves.

"Thanks, bud..." He whispers at one point. "You know, I'd be a nervous wreck if it weren't for you."

Toothless perks his ears at that and snorts, shifting his weight so he's leaning against the bed and Hiccup doesn't have to reach down so far to pet him. He yawns tiredly but keeps his eyes open, determined to stay awake if Hiccup is planning to as well.

"You can sleep though, you know." Hiccup mutters. "One of us should get some decent rest... Thor knows we'll probably need it." But the dragon, as stubborn as ever, simply continues to nuzzle his hand and purr comfortingly.

So now, if not for his own sake then for Toothless's, Hiccup tries to fall asleep for the hundredth time tonight. Shutting his eyes, he forces himself to yawn and tells himself he's tired. He's been up all night so he _must_ be tired. ...except he isn't. He rolls onto his side and gently pets Toothless's smooth head, trying to relax. But it doesn't help. No matter how hard he tries, his brain simply won't stop running and running and running.

It's while his eyes are closed and he's struggling to find sleep that his dragon's ears perk up, first the left one and then the right. Toothless tilts his head, listening. ...what was that sound? And...wait...why does he smell-

"Smoke?" Hiccup sits upright in bed, his nose having caught the scent as well. He flashes Toothless a wide-eyed look before throwing himself out of the bed and rushing downstairs. "Wake my dad." He tells Toothless as he goes to the door.

Obviously, the first thing he thinks of is a dragon attack. After all, he grew up with them. But as soon as he opens the door...he realizes how dreadfully wrong he is.

"Hiccup?" Stoick mumbles as he comes staggering out of his room, still half asleep and practically being dragged by Toothless. His brow furrows in confusion at the sight of his son's shocked expression.

There's a fine pillar of smoke filtering in from outside as well as the distant voices of men...speaking a foreign language. Stoick barges across the room and guides Hiccup out of the way, pushing his son behind him as he looks out the door...

"Mother of Thor..." He breathes in horror. How so many of Ymir's men were able to enter the village and set fire a barn without anyone noticing them is beyond him, but Stoick doesn't waste anymore time before grabbing his axe, sword, and helmet and racing outside to stop this chaos. The only moment he does allow is the time it takes to turn back to Hiccup and shout, "Stay in the house!"

He misses the 'are you kidding me' look his son flashes in return, as well as the fact that Hiccup has leaped into Toothless's saddle and taken to the air, flying further into town. He's got to find the other Riders and warn them...

Stoick doesn't see any of this because he quickly gets caught up in the moment when he notices one of the soldiers is distracted. Without hesitating for even a second, the Chief grabs the man by his throat and spins him around so he's glaring into the young man's pitiless, brown eyes.

"What were your orders?!" Stoick demands, squeezing his captive's neck just enough to be quite painful but not so much that he can't speak to answer the question.

The soldier looks taken aback, obviously not having expected a four-hundred pound man to thunder up behind him and grab him by the throat. He sputters for a moment and struggles under Stoick's grip until it becomes apparent he can't get loose... "B-burn the village down!" He chokes out, obviously fighting for the words that are not his native tongue. "Unless S-Stoick the Vast surrenders!"

By this point, most of the village has awoken and everyone is fighting. The clash of steel swords echos through the square, accompanied by the confused shrieks of dragons. They know they should be helping but they aren't entirely sure what's going on. Without Riders, they don't know who to shoot or what to protect. They don't want to hurt someone who might not be an enemy...

Ymir's men have the clear advantage now. Their weapons truly are more advanced. Swords that make cleaner cuts, axes that are easier to swing, bolas that don't have to be thrown as hard and can wrap two people at once... So soon, the Hooligan forces are dangerous reduced. Not many are killed but almost everyone has been injured to some degree.

The town square has become a strange camp of-sorts. A handful of Ymir's soldiers create a perimeter there, swords drawn and ready to fend off anyone Berkian who comes too close. That is where the captured Hooligans are thrown. Arms and legs bound, sometimes even gags stuffed into their mouths, they are tossed aside like sacks of flour and abandoned so their opponent can return to the battlefield.

It's not until the Dragon Riders arrive that the Berkians have a real chance. It starts with a dark shadow tearing across the black sky, accompanied by the familiar and blood-chilling screech of a Night Fury. There's a short moment of silence before-

_BOOM!_

The ground explodes with violet light, chips of flaming dirt and stone raining down as a furious wind whips up, the nearly invisible dragon rocketing by just above their heads.

Then, the others show up. They arrive in some sloppy triangle formation, their dragons firing down at the enemy as they go. Hookfang even grabs one of Ymir's men off of a Hooligan just as he's about to drive a dagger into his throat. The Monstrous Nightmare flings him over a rooftop and chortles ornerily as he disappears into the distance.

"Hookfang, Hookfang! Oi, oi, oi!" Snotlout chants as they swerve to rejoin the fight. And for a while, it looks like nothing can stop them. The Riders and their dragons take out a large number of the invaders, probably cutting their ranks in half...

But it isn't enough. And soon, things start to go wrong.

Fishlegs screams as he and Meatlug are struck by a well-aimed bola. The two of them falling like a rock to the hard ground. His Gronckle is instantly muzzled and dragged away, Fishlegs being bound and tossed into the square like everyone else.

Hiccup scowls to himself, watching as Snotlout and Hookfang are taken down, then the twins...and finally, even Astrid is shot down. He grimaces when a soldier snaps a cruel-looking muzzle on Stormfly's beak and grabs a fistful of Astrid's hair, dragging her away by it and the back of her shirt.

Furious, he spins Toothless around and orders a plasma blast. The two friends duck and weave as arrows and bolas whiz past them, only off by fractions of an inch.

"NIGHT FURY!" Someone shouts. "GET DOWN!"

But Toothless never gets to fire his shot. Just as they are in their downward arch, a bola slams into Hiccup's side, wrapping his arms to his sides and throwing off his balance. In his distraction, he misses the vital flick of the controls. Toothless's tailfin doesn't open at the right time...and they smash into the ground.

Hiccup flies off the saddle, landing heavily on his shoulder and scraping up his cheek on the ground. Immediately, he's swarmed by soldiers who grab him and drag him off toward the others...

"TOOTHLESS!" He cries in despair as his dragon is muzzled, bound and lugged off to some unknown destination. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" He shouts to no one in particular.

"Hiccup..." Astrid mutters as he's thrown down beside her. "You're bleeding..."

He looks down at the terrible scrapes on his arms and shoulder from falling off his saddle, which are beginning to well up with blood. The one on his cheek is already dripping onto the ground and they burn horribly but he doesn't care... He's too angry to really feel them.

That coward, Ymir...attacking them in the middle of the night... _Coward_! Hiccup strains to see past the crowd, needing to know what his father is doing. He eventually spots him in the crowd, still fighting valiantly.

But he's surrounded. He and the few remaining Hooligans are trapped in a circle of their enemies that is slowly closing in on them. There's nothing they can do...

Which is why now is the time Ymir chooses to show up. He can't possibly be hurt now, so when strolls into the burning husk of a village, he's wearing a very proud smile. The foreign Chief is dressed in what appears to be armor...but it's flimsy and weak. Not meant for battle, only decoration.

He doesn't intend on fighting his own battles. _Coward!_

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Stoick." He purrs. "But you really gave us no choice." The man offers an apologetic grin before casually turning and walking toward the captured villagers. "And you don't need to worry. I won't be hurting any of your people, so long as you surrender..." A rumble of hatred moves through the crowd. Don't give up, Stoick! Don't you dare! Ymir looks over his shoulder at Stoick.

"No!" The other Chief barks. "We're Vikings! We don't surrender!"

"Oh?" Ymir hisses. "Vikings fight to the last man, eh? Well...what if there was something a little more...precious on the line?" With a hand as quick as lightning, he grabs Hiccup by the hair and forces him to his feet, yanking him out in front before throwing him back down. "What do you say, Stoick?!" He shouts as one of his men presses a knife to Hiccup's throat. "Are you willing to fighting to the last man, even if it means killing your own son?!"

* * *

_**A/N: Cliffhanger...oops.**_

_**Sorry if that sounded rushed...it sort of was. (A friend's birthday party got me all discombobulated.) **_


	7. Chief Ymir

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**A/N: Last chapter of Act I. Chapter eight will be the beginning of Act II.**_

* * *

Stoick glares at Ymir, who is holding Hiccup by a fistful of hair and pressing a knife to his throat. His son doesn't look particularly frightened, only angry. And his father can understand that anger. This man attacked their home, hurt their people, and is now threatening to take over by doing something as underhanded and sneaky as holding a knife to Hiccup's throat.

He wants to tell Ymir he won't surrender, that Vikings fight to the last man standing... He has to bite his tongue to keep from saying it. Because if he does...

Hiccup avoids his dad's eyes, his mind racing to find a way out of this. If he could _just_ slip away...but he dares not move a muscle, not with a blade against his neck. Already he can feel it pinching his skin. Ymir isn't bluffing. If Stoick says no...Hiccup is going to die.

He shivers at the thought but is almost equally as terrified of what will happen if Stoick _does _give up. They might be killed anyway, Berk will be taken over, their people most likely enslaved, the dragons... Gods, what will happen to them?

"Well, Stoick?!" The invader demands. "What's your decision? Berk? Or your son?"

Hiccup lowers his gaze, swallowing his fear. His father is good Chief. He knows he has to protect his people...even...even if it means-

"We're Vikings." Stoick repeats in a stiff voice. "We fight until the last man..."

So Hiccup tenses, knowing what's about to happen. And surely enough, Ymir angles the blade to make a single, clean cut... Just that slight movement causes a sharp pain in the boy's throat. He gets a sick feeling in his stomach as a droplet of blood rolls down his neck...

"_But_!" This time, it's Gobber's voice. Heart hammering in his chest, Hiccup looks up. He feels Ymir pause. "We're also loyal to our families."

_Gobber, no...! _Hiccup grimaces. _If you surrender-_

"And we're not fools either." Stoick agrees. "We know when to give up. Too many of our people have been captured. Even if I was to refuse...what's to stop you from killing my son and then grabbing another hostage?"

As much as he hates to admit it, his father has a point... Hiccup's death wouldn't spell the end of this. Ymir would just grab someone else. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff or Tuff... They would all still be in danger.

"So?" Ymir's grip loosens a little, the knife lightening against Hiccup's neck. "You surrender?"

"Yes." Stoick and Gobber stand up from their fighting stances, throwing their weapons to the ground. "We surrender under the condition that none of my people will be hurt or killed."

"Agreed." But Ymir doesn't release Hiccup... "I would be happy to include your people into our blossoming empire. However," He turns to his soldiers, nodding them forward. They hurry over to Stoick and his few remaining men, throwing shackles onto the Chief's wrists. "Unfortunately, you and your son are still threats. I doubt your tribe will be very compliant in their former rulers are walking among them...might spring ideas of rebellion."

"What are you saying?" Stoick hisses.

"I'm saying," He raises his voice to address his men. "TAKE THEM TO THE PRISON AND LOCK THEM UP TIGHT!" Hiccup is grabbed away by another set of hands and hauled off in his father's direction. "AND TAKE THE DRAGONS TO THE ARENA, GUARD DUTY IS TWENTY FOUR HOURS! And as for the rest of you..." He purrs, turning to the captured Berkians. "So long as you obey my rules and behave yourselves, you will remain as free citizens of the empire. Those who disobey orders and have fantasies of returning your Chief or heir to the throne will be executed!" He smiles at them and motions for the guards to 'escort' them home. "And one more thing..."

They all glare at him as they're forced to stand up.

"There is no 'Berk' anymore. As of now, this island belongs to the Empire."

* * *

Astrid watches as her friend is dragged away toward the prison, her expression pained. _How could this happen...? _She wonders sorrowfully, her eyes never leaving Hiccup until he's gone from sight. At that point, the Viking girl's sadness burns out, being replaced by the growing embers of fury.

One of Ymir's men approaches her, his movements cautious as he leans in to help her up. "Don't fight." He instructs her. "You heard Chief Ymir."

_Chief Ymir?! _She clenches the fists that are tied behind her back, her teeth grinding together in rage. _No...he's not our Chief. He never will be. _It's at that moment she decides she doesn't care about his threat of execution. She will _never_ bow down to _him_.

Turning her gaze back to where Hiccup and Stoick disappeared, she nods to herself as her resolution becomes official.

_ I'm going to set them free. Even if it means getting killed in the process._

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, wow. Short chapter! Sorry! :( But this was wrapping up the first act so there was only so much information I could include without leaking into Act II. Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! :D**_


	8. Seven Days

**"Act II"**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A/N: Outline-wise, we're more or less 1/3 of the way done. Then again, I always prove myself wrong when I make these predictions so...we'll see I guess!**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**Good lord XD I feel so honored!**_

_XxPinkMustachexX: __**Cool! :D I'm glad it seems legit (although, admittedly, I know only the basic about the real Viking culture...**_

_Bob: __**Why thank you :D And that was only act one... *wink***_

_Fifi: __**Yep, Astrid definitely has her work cut out of her this time! And thank you, I'm glad you like it!**_

_Guest: __**Eeeee~ That makes me soooo happy to hear :D Thank you :DDD**_

* * *

Hiccup's cell is a dark one, the single barred window not allowing very much light through its dust-caked surface. And even for someone as tiny as he is, it's a very cramped room. He barely has enough space to lay down on his back without having to pull his legs in...leaving him wondering how his father -who is much larger that he is- might be faring.

But now, Hiccup is sitting up. His back is pressed to the cold, cement wall and his head tipped back. Thoughtful, green eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. It's been a week. _Seven days_ since Ymir attacked Berk and locked them away in their own prison... _Seven days_ since he's seen his father or Astrid or...or Toothless.

At the thought of his friend, Hiccup releases a shuddering sigh and closes his eyes. His dragon must be miserable, wherever he is. That is, assuming he's even still alive at all... And with that horrible image in his mind, he has to swallow the sorrowful moan that is threatening to escape.

Locked away in here, cut off from those he loves, he has no idea of what is happening outside. Are his family and friends alive? Are they hurt? Could they even be locked up as well? Maybe in this very prison...

There is one thing he knows, though. If they _are_ in jail, they're nowhere near here. No one is... Whether keeping him here, alone in an empty cell block, is some kind of sadistic game of Ymir's or a strange form of punishment, Hiccup can't be sure. But he hasn't seen anyone except for the occasional guard for the entire time he's been here. And they don't even speak his language...

So in all, after seven days of this solitary confinement, even Hiccup is beginning to feel the black claws of hopelessness creeping up on him. He remembers those first two or three days. Endless hours of searching for an escape, plotting a way out. None of them worked. Berk's prison isn't like the Outcasts'. The walls are firm and stable, no cracks or weak spots to take advanatge of. Ymir's men don't speak Norse so he has very limited ways of fooling them. Even the massive padlocks that are keeping his cell door closed were forged by Gobber, who has a way of making them extremely complex. Almost impossibly to pick with the few resources Hiccup has available to him.

In other words, he _can't_ get away. Not on his own. Not without help. And while the prospect of someone coming to break him out kept him hopeful until yesterday, even that doesn't bring a spark to him anymore... Not today.

Maybe it's the dark, or the cold, or something else entirely... But for some reason, he just can't bring himself to get up today. He can't get his mind to think of anything but the darkness that is threatening his home and his people.

And thinking of these things is rather exhausting. So even though it's probably only early evening or so, Hiccup finds himself dozing off once again...

* * *

As the light of day begins to die off, one of those very guards pushes open the door to Hiccup's cell block. His arms are full, supporting a try of food for the young inmate. No point in letter him die, he might become important later. However, as the single man trudges toward the cell, he spots something out of the corner of his eye. The door he is sure he closed...swinging open once more.

"_Quis est?!" _He demands as he spins around, eyes wide. But there is no one... Sighing in relief, he kicks the door closed again and turns back, almost laughing at his own nervousness. But who can blame him? What with all the rumors of rebels among the Hooligan tribe, who they so recently took over... It was probably just the wind.

But the soldier only has time to take one more step...before he realizes how right he was to be jumpy. The last thing he sees before something quite heavy and large slams into the side of his head, is a small figure, dressed entirely in black.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes snap open at the sound of the guard dropping to the floor. He bolts upright in his stiff cot and stares into the darkness of the hallway, heart thumping. _What was that sound? _He asks himself.

As quietly as possible, the teen slinks out of bed. He presses his cheek to the bars, straining to see down to the door. But before he can catch sight of the unconscious soldier, a black figure appears outside the cell.

He gasps and stumbles away, nearly shrieking in terror. "Wh-who are-" He begins but is cut off when the figure -whoever they are- lifts a pale finger to their hooded lips, signaling him to hush. Hiccup reluctantly obeys. After all, he doesn't have much of a choice. If this person is here to kill him, he won't be able to get away. He's trapped. And so he goes quiet and hopes for the best...

The hooded person draws a loop of keys from their cloak and inserts one into the padlock over Hiccup's door. They struggle with it for a moment before drawing it out and trying another. This goes on for about a solid minute as they work through more and more keys. Eventually, the lock clicks open and Hiccup's stomach drops in fear.

He backs up against the wall, staring as the person enters his cell. "What do you-" Once more, he's cut off. But this time, the cause is an oddly strong pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders. He gasps, expecting there to be some kind of pain involved...but nothing happens.

When the realization strikes, it nearly topples him. "A-Astrid?!" He breathes in a shaking voice.

Finally, she releases him and steps back. "Stay quiet!" She hisses under her breath. "There are still guards outside. If they hear you, we'll get in serious trouble!"

But Hiccup suddenly doesn't care about the guards. She came for him...! And just when he'd convinced himself no one was coming to save him... "Astrid..." He whispers in a near broken-hearted voice. When he finally returns her embrace, the amount of relief in his chest is almost painful.

"I'm sorry." She says. "I wanted to come sooner but it took almost a week to get my hands on those keys. I had to make sure I knew guards' rounds before I made my move."

He nods against her shoulder. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you..."

She pulls away, just far enough to get a look at his face. "Well, by that stupid grin of yours, I'd say you're almost as happy as I am."

He laughs quietly, too relieved to be offended by her 'stupid grin' comment. "So what's up with the cloak?" He wonders. "And the terrifying silent routine? You almost gave me a heart attack, you know that?"

Now Astrid chuckles. "Sorry, I didn't want to risk getting recognized." She explains. "Ymir is pretty serious about keeping you locked up..."

Hiccup's expression darkens at the sound of his name. "So how are things out there? Did anyone...?"

"No one has died." She says. "Not yet, anyway."

He recoils. "What does that mean?"

"Ymir is paranoid." She grumbles. "Anyone who shows signs of rebellion gets thrown in jail...he claims that if he proves they were planning something, he'll execute them."

"Gods..." Hiccup moans as he sinks down onto his cot. "Well, I'm assuming you didn't come here to set me free yet?"

"Sorry." She whispers, sitting down beside him. "It would be too risky for both of us. For now, you're safer here."

He nods glumly. "What do you mean 'for now'?"

Only now does Astrid's smile return. She glances at him from the corner of her eye, which is shining with wicked determination. "We're planning something." She reveals in a hushed tone.

"Who...?" He wonders, suspiciously.

"The Riders." She tells him. "We're working on a plan to get both you and your father free."

_Dad is still alive then, too...! _He smiles at her. "All of them? Even the twins?" He snorts. "Doesn't exactly sound like them..."

She shrugs. "I just told them we're a super-secret rebellion that is going to save Berk and break you and Stoick out of jail. They're pretty pumped about being heroes or something."

Hiccup can't help but snicker. "Okay, _that_ sounds like them."

Astrid nods and stands up, smiling apologetically at Hiccup. "I wanted to come make sure you're okay but I need to go before I'm found out."

He frowns but knows it's true. "Thank you." He whispers. "For everything."

Astrid rolls her eyes at his sentimentality before taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Thank me when I've gotten you free." She grumbles. "But for now, keep this. You might need it sooner than you think."

She uncurls his fingers and, in them, places the key to his cell. "Hide it. Don't let anyone find it."

"Right." For now, he stuffs it into his vest, making a mental note to store it somewhere later. "But before you go, Astrid..."

She pauses, waiting for his question.

"Have you...have you actually seen my father recently...?" He doesn't know what causes him to asked that. Only that he needs the answer...whatever it may be. But as soon as he sees her lips tug down and her eyes cut away, as if she's reluctant to say it...he knows something is wrong. "Astrid...?"

"I guess you wouldn't know, would you?" She sighs. "Being locked up in here and all... Hiccup..." She carefully touches his shoulder, her eyes still lowered when she says, "Ymir has called for your dad's execution."


	9. Hired Assassin

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**A/N: There is a fair amount of Hiccstrid in this chapter. You have been warned!**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**Lol! Sorry! XD But it's my job, as a fanfic author, to drive you crazy! **_

_Jo: __**Thanks :D And that she is! XD**_

_OinkyThePiggy: __**Thank you :) And it will become apparent pretty soon how they tie together :D**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: **That's a good guess...but not quite. XD****  
**_

* * *

Hiccup's eyes grow impossibly wide, terror slicing through his heart like a knife. His father...is going to be executed...? But...but why? Isn't keeping him locked up enough?! Why does he have to _die_?!

Even though all of these questions are buzzing through his mind at once, demanding to be answered, only one is able to pass through his petrified lips. "When...?" He whispers to Astrid, who is watching him with a look of sympathy and a sadness that almost matches his own.

Her hand squeezes his shoulder in a comforting way but he's too numb to feel it. "In three days." She tells him. "But you don't need to worry, Hiccup. Remember, the other Riders and I have a plan. We're _going to_ save him."

He nods jerkily and sinks back down onto his cot, still reeling from the awful news. He doesn't doubt that Astrid will keep her word...but he can't help himself. He's still incredibly scared for his father's life. He's suddenly feeling sick to the stomach...

He hears Astrid puff out a sigh as she takes her hand away from his shoulder and kneels in front of him. "I have to do something." He mumbles to her in an empty voice.

"You're right. You do." She agrees. "You have to trust me when I say we know what we're doing. You have to relax and let us take care of it. After all, you're not exactly in the optimal position to be staging a rescue party..."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing...!" He argues. "My dad is-"

"Your dad is safe for the next three days!" She reminds him. "But you having a panic attack and rushing off to find him would just cause more trouble!"

"But what if-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid interrupts, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Just. Calm. Down." She whispers. "We've got this under control. I promise. All you need to do is stay safe until we come to get you. That's _all_." Her smile turns gentle when she says, "I swear to you that we won't let anything happen to your dad."

As much as he wants to, he knows he can't argue with that. Astrid has never let him down before. So he just sighs and nods his head. "Okay..."

She stands again and tugs up her hood, turning to face the door. "I've got to go before I'm found out. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Astrid...hang on a second." He says as he, too, gets up.

Astrid watches Hiccup questioningly as he takes a step closer. Her heart fluttering a bit when he timidly takes her hand. She can't be sure...but she thinks her face might be a bit red.

"Be careful." He whispers. "And thank you..."

Yep. She's blushing alright. "I-I will..." She stammers. "You too." With that, she reluctantly removes her hand from his and hurries out the door, closing it behind her. She's gone from the cell block within seconds.

* * *

After Astrid's visit, Hiccup tries to go back to sleep. In a way, he feels comforted knowing that they're at least _trying_ to rescue him. But on the other hand... _What if Ymir changes his mind...? What if he decides to just kill my dad without announcing it? What if...what if we're already too late? _

With a conflicted moan, he curls up on his side. He's feeling a bit nauseous again from the stress but tells himself to calm down. _Astrid has never let me down before. And the other Riders are probably as eager to have things back to normal as I am... Everything is fine. _He wishes he could believe that.

So even though it's late into the night, from what he can tell through his dusty window, he sits up in his cot. The Viking heir rubs the grogginess from his eyes and swings his legs onto the floor, quietly standing up.

Moving to the bars, he cranes his neck to see out into the hallway. ...it doesn't look like there are any guards around right now. And suddenly the weight of the key feels very heavy in his vest. The padlock is right there... And he has the key. If he wants to...he could-

_No. _He shakes his head and steps away from the bars. _Don't be stupid. You'll just get caught. _But still...

It's only after he sits back down and finds himself staring out the window that he realizes. This is the time of night he's usually out flying with Toothless. No wonder his legs feel so restless and he can't sleep.

...Toothless...

Another pulse of fear shakes him when he finds himself wondering: If Ymir is going to kill his dad...then what is he planning for the dragons? For Toothless?! Is he going to kill them too? Use them are training dummies for his men?

That thought is the final straw for Hiccup. Yanking the key out of his vest and jamming it into the lock, he twists until it pops open and the door swings ajar with a long, squealing creak. He stores the key under a loose brick in the floor so it won't be found and hurries out into the hall.

_I'll just find Toothless. _He promises himself. _I'll make sure he's okay and then I'll come right back. No problem. _

If only he knew how wrong he was.

It's not until Hiccup reaches the very end of the hall that he realizes he isn't completely alone in here, like he'd thought. There is one more inmate in his block, very far down the line of empty, deserted cells. Far enough that neither of them could have possibly known the other is here. And the sight of this man is enough to make Hiccup freeze in his tracks.

He is sitting against the wall of his cell, staring thoughtlessly at the floor. That is, until Hiccup comes running past him. Then, he shifts and stares at the boy with a dark curiosity. _He looks familiar... _The other inmate thinks. A strange little smile tugs at his lips when he remembers. _That's the kid I ran into. _

Hiccup stares back, unsure of what to think. "You're..." He begins quietly, taking in the assassin's pale face, riddled with scars. His black cloak and equally black eyes. "You're the assassin that was supposed to-"

"Assassin?" The man snorts. "Pff, I haven't been an assassin for years."

Hiccup blinks in surprise. "But you were hired by Ymir, right? To kill Stoick the Vast?"

The man chuckles. "That I was." He confirms. "But I'll let you in on a little secret, boy. That fool Ymir paid me in advance. I was came here for...recreational purposes."

Pulling back uncertainly, Hiccup frowns. "Okay...then, what were you doing at m- I mean, Stoick's house? They said you were trying to break in."

"Ah, yes." Standing up, the man stretches his arms over his head. "I got greedy and make a mistake." He laughs casually, as if this is normal place to be talking. "Then I went and got myself caught. Shame."

"You...don't seem too worried." Hiccup notes, dryly remarking to himself that this guy obviously has experience in prison. _He must be used to breaking out. Guess that's why he was so sloppy and got captured...he wasn't even afraid._

"Why should I be?" He purrs, leaning on the bars of his cell with a grin on his face. "Now that _you're_ here..."

"Me?" Hiccup squeaks, taking a step back.

"Sure...because you're going to help me get free." He shrugs.

The suspicious teen folds his arms. "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you do, I'll give you a share of the money Ymir paid me. And trust me, kid...you'll be set for life with just a fraction of it."

Hiccup snorts at him. "Sure." Rolling his eyes, he turns away from the cell. "I'll just take the word of a hired assassin. Sounds like a great idea." With that, he starts off toward the doors, leaving the horrid assassin and his slimy deals behind.

He doesn't need that guy's money or his help...

Or so he thinks.


	10. Hopeless

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**A/N: And things start to go wrong once again... (This chapter might be irritating to some of you...just a warning.)**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**Well, we're not quite to the beginning but we're close! :)**_

_PT: __**Haha...yeah...he doesn't have a great track record of solo missions.**_

_Jo: __**Hiccup isn't exactly the patient type when it comes to his friends/family/dragon so... XD**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: __**Thanks :) And yeah, she probably shouldn't have. But then again, Astrid does trust that he'll listen to what she told him to do. **_

_LittleDragonRider: __**You'll find out! XD Don't worry!**_

_sauara: **Thanks :)**_

* * *

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

Hiccup freezes in his tracks, instantly flattening himself against a wall. He's so close to the prison door that he can feel cool air gushing over his shaking hands as he strains to hear the conversation going on outside. He knows that voice...

"It _shouldn't_ scare you, unless I'm right!" Another, deeper voice retorts. "You're in no trouble, so long as you turn around and go home. It's after curfew but I'll let it slide this time..." So the man's voice must be a guard.

"Sorry," Snotlout growls, his voice dripping with frustration. "But I have someone I need to talk to on the other side of the village and you're in my way. But to answer your question, no. I'm not a rebel or whatever."

Hiccup smirks to himself, shaking his head. He can practically hear his cousin's eyes rolling. Plus...Snotlout _is_ part of the rebellion. So...he'd better be careful.

"Then there's no reason why you can't wait. Talk to them in the morning." The guard orders.

_Come on, Snotlout. I don't know what you're up to but you've gotta go...don't risk it! _Hiccup silently urges. _Don't be stupid!_

But, of course. This _is_ Snotlout we're talking about. "Pff, I'd like to see you make me!" He boasts, sounding overly sure of himself as usual.

_No...! You idiot! _Stepping back from the wall, Hiccup braces himself. He isn't sure what's going to happen next, only that it can't be good. A silent moment passes before-

"Snotlout!" It's...Astrid's voice this time, accompanied by another set of heavier footsteps that must belong to Fishlegs.

_Oh no...what are they doing here?!_

The guard's armor clanks heavily together, as if he's moved toward them suddenly. "I'll have you know you're both being very suspicious! The curfew is _law_ now and I've been lenient so far. Don't press your luck, children..."

"Oh...haha, I'm so sorry about my stupid friend here!" Astrid stammers, following with a forced laugh. "That's why we're out tonight...looking for him because he's such a knuckle-head...always getting himself in trouble!"

"OW, ASTRID!" Snotlout yelps, suddenly.

"Come on, Snotlout." She growls. "You can walk me home..."

"But what about-"

"Let's just go!" Fishlegs urges in a nervous voice.

Even from where he is, Hiccup can hear the sound of Astrid almost having to drag him away from the confrontation. And even though that went anything but smoothly, he finds himself sighing in relief. _Thank Thor for Astrid... _He thinks, smiling happily.

But then-

"Astrid! Snotlout!"

Hiccup's eyes fly open. _Oh come on..._

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut...what are you doing here...?" Astrid wonders in mock-confusion. "Did you guys forget the curfew too...?"

"What are you talking about?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yeah, weren't we supposed to be having a 'break Hiccup out of jail' meeting?" Ruff continues, sounding thoroughly confused.

"WHAT?!" The guard roars in outrage.

Hiccup moans in despair. _Oh gods...now they've done it!_

"Uhhhh, no no!" Astrid tries desperately. "That's not what they meant to say, right guys?! We were just...going home..."

But even Astrid isn't enough to get them out of this one. "That's it!" The soldiers barks. "I'm through with your lies! Looks like the five of you are spending the night in jail until we can get this straightened out..."

Heart leaping into his throat, Hiccup spins around and starts sprinting back down the hall, just clearing the corner as soon as the door swings open. He can hear his friends' protests as they're led down the corridor to the cells.

"We're not rebels! I swear!" Astrid insists.

"Y-yeah, we're just going home! That's all!" Fishlegs stammers, trying to back her up.

"Silence!"

The door to Hiccup's cell squeals as he pulls it shut. He can only pray no one heard it... He hurriedly jams the key back into its lock and twists, slipping it back into his vest once he's secured back inside.

"Make yourselves comfortable." The guard hisses as he throws open a cell a few doors down. "Ymir doesn't go easy on suspected rebels...you might be here a while." With that, he slams their door shut and stomps back outside to his post.

* * *

It takes a long moment for Astrid to gather enough nerve to speak. And when she does, her voice is quaking dangerously. Gods...she feels like such a failure. It wasn't even six hours ago that she made all those pretty promises to Hiccup, that she'd save his father and he wouldn't even have to worry.

But now... Now she's locked up, just like him. And there's nothing she can do. She left the key ring she stole from the soldier back at home... "Hiccup...?" She calls in a hushed voice.

A short pause follows but it feels so much longer to her. "Hey, guys." He replies, sounding deflated and gloomy. He must have heard what happened... The utter defeat in his voice is enough to send a stabbing pang through her chest.

"Hi, Hiccup..." Fishlegs grumbles.

"Hey." The twins say in almost perfect unison.

"How ya' doin'...?" Snotlout sighs as he flops onto the floor, leaning against the wall. He picks up a little stone and chucks it at the bars, obviously embarrassed that he helped to get them arrested.

Oddly enough, though, no one feels as ashamed as Astrid. "I...I'm so sorry, Hiccup." She whispers.

And again, Hiccup hesitates. "Don't be. There was nothing you could have done..."

Astrid sighs heavily and leans her head in her hands. Now what are they going to do? The island's last hope is in prison and it's Chief is going to be executed in three days. This is a mess... "Do you still have that key?" She asks him.

"Yup... I was actually sneaking out when I heard you guys outside." He admits a bit sheepishly.

"You were?" She gasps. "Hiccup! I told you to stay put! You could have gotten caught!"

"I know." He mumbles. "But...I'm worried about Toothless. I...I just wanted to know if he was okay."

Astrid sighs and sits down, leaning her back against the wall that is closest to Hiccup. "I guess I understand that feeling... I haven't seen Stormfly since they took the dragons to the Arena."

A long, empty minute drags on as the Riders sit in a distraught silence. All of them realizing the magnitude of their situation. The dragons have been grounded, their Riders chained... The villagers' ability to fight back has been crippled by their enemy's threats of execution and superior weapons. Stoick is going to die in three days time.

There's nothing any of them can do now...

It's hopeless...

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, not a lot really happens in this chapter. It's simply set-up for what happens next and I wanted to end it before the next big thing occurs. But thank you for reading and I appreciate all your reviews :)**_

_**Ps, if you haven't been to my profile lately, there's something you should know! I'm going to visit my future college on Friday so if I don't update that day or the following weekend, that's why. (But I'll try to post, I promise!)**_

_**Thanks! And don't forget to REVIEW! ;D**_


	11. Jail Break

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**A/N: We're about halfway done... Act 2 is going to end in ABOUT four or five more chapters. Then...we have the climax! (I'm pretty excited about this!)**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**Thanks :) Hopefully it works out...**_

_LittleDragonRider: __**Yeah, it had to be so you guys could understand what the kids are going through. And thanks! I try. XD**_

_Warrior of Spectra: **...I literally just started watching a play through of that today. Are you psychic or something? XD (And yes, he is hardcore. I also recommend Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Altair Ibn La Ahad, Conner Kenway, or Desmond Miles...)**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: **I'm glad things are starting to come together for you :) And yes, I'll be going to college in PA. (Can't stand cities so I don't want to go to New York or New Jersey or anything like that.)**_

_Tasermon's Partner: **Yes they did. XD And yeah, Astrid and Hiccup are probably really used to thier friends screwing them over. But you know... XD **_

* * *

Without any of them realizing it, the teens eventually fall asleep. What else is there to do in a dark cell, anyway...? So soon, the only one still awake is Hiccup. His eyelids are fighting him, drooping down so he nods off a few times. But he refuses, snapping awake again almost immediately... After all, time will go faster if he falls asleep and right now, he needs all the time he's got.

_By now, I've only got two more days until... _He shakes his head, not wanting to even think about what will happen. _ I've got to figure out a plan to save my dad. After that, we can work on getting the dragons free and taking Berk back. _Deciding sitting around won't help him stay conscious, Hiccup climbs to his feet and starts pacing his cell. Walking always helps his thought process.

After a few minutes of wracking his brain for a plan, Hiccup groans and runs a hand through his hair. Why can't he ever come up with an idea when he really needs one?

_Then again, I guess not having any idea of what condition the village is in doesn't help either. _He notes dryly. _I don't even know if the villagers would be on my side if they saw me...and now that Astrid and the others have been arrested, I don't have any allies on the outside... _

That's when he stops pacing, a thoughtful light flickering in his eyes.

_Except, of course... _Smirking, the teen shoves his hand into his vest and fishes out the key. He hurries to the door, checks the hallway, and then unlocks himself. _I can't believe I didn't think of him before! Of course he'd be on my side!_

Hiccup hides his cell key under the stones again and rushes off down the hall, a new spring in his step now that he's got the starts of a plan. And if he's right, this might just be the edge he's needed from the start...

* * *

Astrid is woken up by a familiar sound. With a small yawn, she sits up, straining to hear what it is. After a moment, she stands and moves toward the door, peering out into the gloomy corridor. The noise is growing closer... But that's when she realizes what it is.

"Hiccup?" She calls in a hushes voice. "Is that you?" The sound of his metal leg stops for a second.

"Yeah." He responds before continuing toward her. After a few more steps, he appears through the darkness and comes to a rest in front of her cell.

"Where are you going?" She whispers, concern written plainly on her face.

"I'm going to find Gobber." He tells her. "If anyone is still loyal to my father, it's him. He might be able to help us."

She bites the inside of cheek in thought, nodding slowly. "I guess you're right." She admits. "But do you think you should be going _now_...?"

"There's no better time, right?" He points out. "It's night time so it'll be easier to sneak by without being spotted. Besides," His expression darkens a bit. "I don't exactly have a lot of time to waste."

Again, Astrid nods, knowing he's right. "I wish I could go with you..."

He smiles, gently and shakes his head. "Don't worry." Hiccup whispers. "I'll be careful. If it gets too dangerous, I'll turn back."

"Promise?" She urges.

"I promise." With that, he stands back from the cell and turns to continue his escape.

"Hiccup, hold on!" She calls after him. "Remember what the twins said? They mentioned us wanting to break you out of jail." She reminds him. "There's probably a lot of guards around here tonight. It'd be too dangerous to leave out the front door."

Hiccup groans to himself. She's right. The front entrance has got to be crawling with soldiers... "Is there any other way out of here?" He asks her, hoping she might know something he doesn't.

"Actually, yes." Astrid says with a smirk. "Something I helped Gobber install last month when the south cell block caught on fire."

Hiccup stares at her, curiously. He remembers that fire well...he'd been busy training with his father at the time. Otherwise, _he_ would have helped Gobber construct whatever it is she's talking about, being his apprentice and all. "Okay...what is it?" He wonders.

"We're calling it...a 'fire escape'!" She says in a cunning voice. "We've built one in every wing. This one's is right at the end of the hall, on the left."

Hiccup grins at her. "Astrid, you are amazing! I'll be back in a few hours!" With that, he turns around and sprints to the end of the hall, at the same time curious what his friends had come up with for this 'fire escape'.

Astrid watches him go, a pleased little smile on her lips. She wishes should could have taken care of everything herself, the way she'd promised. But she also knows that if anyone can fix this mess, it's Hiccup.

* * *

He finds the ladder right where Astrid said it would be. At the top of it, there's a hatch which is locked in place by a metal slider. That way, it's only accessible once it's been unlocked from the inside. _Smart. _He comments. _I'll have to leave it open so I can come back this way. Hopefully, no one will notice it..._

Climbing up the rungs of the ladder, Hiccup tugs the slider across and throws open the lid, relishing in the cool breeze that gushes over his face once he's outside. He's been stuck in that hot, humid prison for over a week. It's nice to be out in the fresh air again...

He stays low, not wanting to be seen by anyone who might be passing by on the ground. Then, sliding down the angled roof of the jail, he finds a stack of wooden crates placed below him, perfect for getting down from the fire escape.

He shifts his weight, lowering one leg down just to make sure his foothold will be steady. But just as he's about to jump down-

Hiccup gasps and yanks his leg back, pressing himself to the roof as the glow of a lantern floods the alleyway below him. Then, another...and another...and...another. He clamps a hand over his mouth to suppress the sound of his fearful breaths. There must be at least four guards passing by. He can hear them muttering to each other in their odd language, the muted thumps of their boots in the dirt, the clank of their heavy armor...

His whole body trembles with the effort of staying perfectly still, while at such an inconvenient angle. And things only get worse when the soldiers decide to stop walking for a while.

"_Audisti?_" One of them whispers.

"_Quod audire?_" Another replies. He glances feverishly around, waving his lantern as if he's looking for something...

"..._Nihil_. _Id est fuisse imaginationem._" After another few seconds of looking around the alley, they move on. However, the first guard draws his weapon, still looking a little on edge.

Once they're out of sight, Hiccup relaxes. His sighs in relief and leans his head on the roof, struggling to steady his breathing. _Gods, that was almost really bad... _He sits up then, not wanting to stay up here any longer than necessary. And as quietly as possible, lowers himself onto the stack of crates and immediately darting into the adjacent alley.

All he has to do is get to the Forge. If he can find Gobber, he's sure they'll figure something out. After all, if there's one thing his old mentor is good at, it's fighting for his home and his people.

Let's just hope _he_ hasn't gotten himself arrested too...

* * *

_**A/N: Little things are beginning to pull themselves together! :)**_

_**The conversation as the guards (supposedly (I just googled it)) is this:**_

_**"Did you hear that?"**_

_**"Hear what?"**_

_**"...Nothing. Must have been my imagination."**_


	12. Plan of Action

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**A/N: Aaaaand I'm back! Sorry this is late, guys. Like I said, I was visiting my college over the weekend and never got a chance to write... Sorry. :( I came home on Saturday (around 6pm) and just collapsed onto my bed and went to sleep for the rest of the night. The college-scene is fun and all but my introvert nature makes too much social interaction quite exhausting... But meh, I met a few gamers and watched them being goofballs so it was fun! **_

_**Thanks for understanding, love you guys!**_

_**In response to... **_

_LittleDragonRider: __**Heh, heh...you'll see :)**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: __**Exactly, the college I'll be attending is in a college town so everything is within walking distance. (Plus, my aunt and uncle live there so I can visit them all the time, which is awesome!) And I'm simply an introvert, cities are the bane of my existence XD And I'm glad you liked the chapter! The assassin will show up later, not just yet...**_

_DoomsdayBeamXD: __**Oh, wow! Thank you! (Honestly, I don't think this is one of my better stories) but seriously, thanks! That's so cool that you like it that much! :D And it's alright that you didn't review constantly for the last few fanfics (I hardly ever review stories chapter by chapter, so I understand.)**_

_The Wolf Raven: __** That's okay! :) And yeah, it was a tad shorter than usual because of college and whatnot. But I'm glad you think it was full of 'awesomenesslyness' XD**_

_OinkyThePiggy: __**Yup, I can tell some of you are beginning to piece things together. (But the rest of the story is, as you said, still going to be pretty much a mystery until we get there.)**_

* * *

_Thump_

_ Clank_

_ Thump _

_ Clank_

Hiccup silently curses himself with every step he takes. Every time his feet strike the ground, his heart gives a little, terrified jump and he glances over his shoulder, just to make sure he hasn't been spotted. _Gods...I'm not cut out for this... _He grumbles to himself as he struggles to steady the tremble in his hands. Then, with a sad frown, he finds himself thinking, _I wish Toothless were here..._ Everything would be so much easier if his dragon was by his side. If even just for the moral support. _I hope you're okay, bud._..

As Hiccup turns the corner in the alleyway that runs behind the row of houses in his village, he throws another glance over his shoulder. He's very close to the Blacksmith Shop now, just a few more-

"AH-" Hiccup starts to scream when someone grabs him from behind, only to have his voice cut off when a large, meaty hand clamps over his mouth. Struggling fiercely, he tries shake off his attacker, but to no avail... He feels himself being dragged backwards, further into the dark corridor, his feet scraping the dirt as he tries to fight as hard as possible.

But then, the person releases him and he staggers forward, breath racing. Hiccup spins around, staring wild-eyed into the shadows behind him...only to freeze in place.

"What are you doing out in the open, lad?!" The familiar man hisses. "If anyone saw you out here, you'd be killed on the spot!"

"Gobber..." Hiccup whispers in breathy relief. "Gods!" He moans, placing a hand over his hammering heart. "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

But his mentor is suddenly looking past him, over the boy's shoulder. "Quiet." He growls, shrugging past Hiccup and pushing the teen behind him.

It's only then that Hiccup sees the lantern glow, notices the sound of the heavy footsteps that are marching toward him. He shrinks against the wall, wishing he could turn invisible. "Gobber," He whispers hurriedly. "We've gotta go!"

"Hush." The Blacksmith responds. He then leans, almost casually on the wall of the building beside him and plasters on his most innocent smile, angling himself so that his body will block the guard's view of Hiccup.

Said guard appears around the bend almost a second later, his lantern gleaming brightly in the dark. Through the eyes of his helmet, he stares suspiciously at Gobber as he walks past.

But Hiccup's mentor only grins and nods at him. "Evening." He greets nonchalantly.

The solider pauses before nodding as well. "Evening." He replies in a thick accent, turning his back to Gobber and strolling away, suspicious averted. Once he's gone, Gobber looks back at Hiccup.

"Let's get inside." He says. "It's not safe out here."

* * *

Inside the Forge, there is only one fire burning. After all, there is no one who needs Gobber to make weapons for them anymore...not since Ymir's men arrived and took over. So the older Viking and his apprentice sit down on the rickety stools before the flickering fire pit, but not before locking the door and closing all the shutters over the windows.

"I...I just don't know what to do anymore..." Hiccup admits in a hushed tone. "You heard right? My dad...is going to be executed in two days. The dragons are locked up...even the other Riders have been thrown in jail..." His worry-clouded green eyes watch as Gobber stokes the flames with a little, iron poker. "I can't...I can't save the whole village on my own..." He whispers, hands clutched tightly together.

"You don't have to." His mentor reminds him. "That's why you came to find me, right?"

Hiccup nods and leans his head on his hand. "I just figured...if anyone is still loyal to my dad...it's you."

Gobber snickers, causing the boy to look up in confusion. "Trust me, Hiccup. I'm not the only one who is still loyal to your father. Actually, I'd be surprised if _anyone_ has truly sided with Ymir..."

Hiccup straightens a little. "You think the others still have confidence in my father to save them...?"

"Ah...maybe." He shrugs. "But I do know one thing..."

The young Viking tilts his head, curiously.

"They _do_ have confidence...in _you_."

Hiccup recoils. "Wha-me?" He gasps. "What do you mean?!"

"You saved them before, lad." Gobber reminds him in a near-humorous voice. "From the Dragon War, the Red Death...all of those threats." He smirks at the shocked teen and places a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "They believe _you_ are going to be the one to save them again."

"But...as far as they know, I'm still in jail!" He points out. "How could they believe in me?!"

"But you're _not_ in jail, are you? You broke yourself out..."

Hiccup sits back and stares at him in utter dismay. The villagers really think he's going to save them? Until now, all he's cared about is protecting his dad and his friends... It never even crossed his mind to try and help the others...

"And besides," Gobber says as he stands up and tosses a log onto the fire. "You're their Heir. Their future Chief. If they can't rely on you, who _can_ they rely on?"

Puffing out a huge sigh, Hiccup sits back and folds his arms. "Well...that's great and all...but that still leaves the question: What in Thor's name am I supposed to do?! I can't fight Ymir's entire army all by myself! Especially without Toothless!"

That's when Gobber's smile turns more...devious. "You don't have to." He says. "All you need to do is stay hidden. The longer they don't know where you are, the crazier it will drive them!" He laughs at the thought of Ymir and his men losing their cool over one, tiny kid. "Eventually, something will go wrong for them. Ymir will lose his head..."

Hiccup has to admit...that could work. With all of their focus on tracking him down, it would give the villagers a better opportunity to fight back amidst the chaos. But that still leaves one problem... "But that takes time." He mumbles. "And I've only got two days..."

Now, Gobber's smile fades. The peg-legged Viking sinks down onto his stool and nods, glumly. "You don't suppose you could turn their whole system upside down by then, do you...?"

"I don't think so, Gobber..." He admits quietly.

"Maybe-"

_PAAAR-PAAAR-PAAAAAAAAA!_

Both Vikings shoot to their feet at the sound of the horn. "What was that?!" Hiccup demands, goosebumps racing over his skin. For some reason, he doesn't like the sound of it...

"I don't know." Gobber says. "Stay inside, I'll go check it out." With that, he hobbles over to the door and pulls it open, peering out into the streets.

"Well?" Hiccup hisses. "What is it?"

But his mentor only steps further out into the street, looking a bit...surprised.

"Gobber...?"

"ATTENTION CITIZENS!" Someone outside shouts.

Hiccup moves over to the window, peeking around the corner to see what's going on. In the center of town, a guard wearing a very shiny set of armor is standing, surrounded by other soldiers. He must be the top-guard.

"THERE HAS BEEN A JAIL BREAK! ONE OF THE INMATES HAS ESCAPED AND FLED SOMEWHERE INTO THE VILLAGE!"

Hiccup freezes, his stomach twisting into terrified knots. They know...

"EVERYONE UNLOCK YOUR DOORS AND ALLOW OUR MEN TO SEARCH YOUR HOMES! ONCE THE ESCAPEE HAS BEEN FOUND, WE CAN ALL GO BACK TO OUR EVENINGS!"

Gobber flashes a fleeting look to Hiccup. He doesn't say anything but his expression screams, 'hide!'

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for bearing with me, guys! I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! :D**_


	13. Things Will Be Better Tomorrow

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**A/N: If you haven't noticed...I really like Gobber. XD**_

_**In response to...**_

_XxPinkMustachexX: __**Yeah, probably not. XD**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**I'm glad it's better than you'd expected :)**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: __**Me too, I like small class sizes. And yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter & found the people in-character. Good ol' Gobber, jumping kids in the alley! XD And as I've said before, I love long reviews! So no worries :D**_

_Jo: __**Ha! XD Yes it did, Jo. Yes it did.**_

* * *

Gobber tries his hardest to act casual as the soldier barges inside. He isn't even sure Hiccup has had enough time to hide yet. If not... He tries not to think about what the guard will do if he catches his friend's son. Instead, the Blacksmith avoids staring at the door his young apprentice disappeared through a moment ago. The door to his workshop is still slightly ajar.

* * *

Hiccup can hear the soldier approaching. His hands shake violently as he tries to hold still, not wanting to slip and make a sound that would draw attention to his already precarious position. Pressing his lips together to muffle his rapid gasps, he squeezes his eyes closed too. _Please don't see me...please don't see me...! _He silently begs. _Please...just walk away...! Don't come in here...!_

But despite his pleads, the workshop door swings open and a heavily armed guard comes slinking in. His sword is drawn, glinting in the dim light. The man looks back and forth, bending over to glance under the desk and even throwing open the wardrobe in the corner... Thankfully, he comes up empty.

Hiccup can see Gobber watching him with a nervous expression. It seems the Blacksmith hasn't noticed Hiccup's hiding place either yet... Maybe it's better than he'd anticipated. Which works just fine for him. Although it is getting quite difficult to stay like this...and the fact that his arms and legs are trembling with exhaustion now doesn't help either. _Come on! Leave already! _He urges. _I can't stay up here forever!_

At that moment, as if he'd heard the boy's thoughts, the guard straightens and turns to Gobber. "Looks like it's all clear." He offers a curt nod and strides out of the room.

Almost as soon as he closes the shop's door, one of Hiccup's tired arms give out and he tumbles onto the floor, landing heavily from where he'd been perched in the low rafters overhead with a pained "OOF!" The teen rolls onto his back and tries to steady himself. His whole body feels shaky now.

That's when Gobber walks over, looming above the boy with a flabbergasted expression. "Where were you?!" He demands, obviously curious.

"Rafters..." Hiccup pants without even trying to sit up.

"Wha...? How?"

The boy grins weakly. "Hey, when you're the shortest Viking in town, you learn how to improvise..."

Of course, his mentor only chuckles and leans down to help the poor kid up. Hiccup takes his hand with a mutter of thanks and tugs himself to his feet, wobbling for a moment before regaining his balance.

"So...what now?" Hiccup asks quietly.

"It's too dangerous to go outside now. Especially since they're on high-alert for you at the moment." Gobber tells him. "But they've already checked this place out so it should be safe enough. You can stay here tonight."

Hiccup grimaces. "Are you sure...? What if they come back...? You'll get in trouble for hiding me."

But the Blacksmith only snorts. "You act like I'm afraid of them or something! Listen, lad. I stood with your father in that fight until it became obvious we couldn't win. I plan to stand with you, too. Even if it causes trouble..."

He...isn't entirely sure what to say. That kind of undying loyalty...he feels he doesn't deserve it. Not after all the things he could have done to avoid this situation. It's...it's his fault this all happened. If he hadn't gotten caught by Ymir, his father wouldn't have had to give up...

And apparently, all that guilt shows on his face. Because suddenly, Gobber places a rough, calloused hand on his apprentice's shoulder. When Hiccup looks up from the space between his feet, he finds Gobber is still smiling.

"You can do this, lad." He assures him. "And I'll have your back the entire time. Remember, you've done more impossible things than save a few Vikings..."

Hiccup hesitates, still reluctant. But, really...what other choice does he have? Right now, he and Gobber are the only ones willing to stand up to Ymir. And...after all...maybe Gobber isn't wrong. Maybe...maybe Hiccup really can do this.

So with a little nervous smile, Hiccup nods. "Alright...what do we have to do?" He asks.

The Blacksmith chuckles and releases his shoulder with such gusto that it nearly knocks him off his feet. "Atta boy!" He laughs. "But we can work on a plan in the morning. Right now, it's late. Get some rest... Thor knows we're going to need it tomorrow..."

Hiccup watches him hobble out of the workshop and over to the fireplace, where he flops down onto the stool and continues tending the fire, scraping the coals around with the tip of his hook, which he blows on to cool down.

The boy's smile fades and quietly closes the door, sinking down onto the cot in the far corner. As he lays down, he marvels at how badly his limbs ache. From the strain of escaping the prison, to hiding in the rafters...he's had a terrible night. It's no wonder the threat of sleep is already jabbing its way into his consciousness.

He rolls onto his side, closing his eyes...just as he's done a hundred times before in this cot. The very bed that his father made Gobber drag in here when Hiccup had fallen asleep one too many times at his desk. He remembers endless hours of sketching new ideas for Toothless's tail, so late into the night that he couldn't bear the thought of walking all the way home. So instead, he and his dragon would curl up here in his workshop to sleep.

_Toothless... _Once again, he finds himself fretting over the well-being of his best friend. What if he's hurt? Or...or worse? Who knows what Ymir has planned for the dragons? Only one thought is demented enough to almost make that idea fade into the background. _When I wake up tomorrow...I'll only have one more day to save my dad. And if I make a mistake...the whole village will pay the price._

He frowns, a pang going through his chest at the thought of letting everyone down. Hiccup pulls his legs up to his chest and buries his face in his arms. He vaguely realizes this is the same way he used to sleep when he was little... Those few years after his mother- _Stop._ He scolds himself. He doesn't need to think about such upsetting things, especially right now... _I'm not going to mess up. I will save everyone... Now that I have Gobber's help, I know I can... Just...just go to sleep. Things will be better in the morning._

So the trouble boy drifts off into a dreamless sleep, momentarily comforted by his own assurances.

If only he knew how much _worse_ things would when he next woke...


	14. Change of Plans

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**A/N: This chapter and maybe one more will be the last for Act II. Then, we're on to the third and final act! I'd say we're about 70% done here!**_

_**PS: For executions ALWAYS take place at sunset...not sure why, they just do.**_

_**PPS: The hood made in this chapter is the one referenced in chapter one AND the one shown on the cover image! **_

_**PPPS: Fatherly!Gobber in this chapter! Because why not... XD**_

_**In response to...**_

_Jesusfreak: __***Sorry this didn't get into the author's note for last chapter, I had it uploaded before I realizes you'd reviewed* And feel better! I'm glad my chapter was able to cheer you up a little. There's nothing worse than being sick.**_

_XxPinkMustachexX: __**Gobber IS pretty awesome! And yes, of course I saw the new poster of him (and that dragon I am very curious about...) via Tumblr. Funny because I was just wondering what he'd be like in the second and movie and then BAM new poster of Gobber! XD**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**HA! Oh God, it's back! XD Hiccup is taller than I am! :O AND I'M 5'11! OMG! HE USED TO BE SHORT! XD And yeah, I usually do Gobber's accent but didn't even think of it in this chapter, sorry. (Though I did manage to work some of it in in this chapter.)**_

_A random surprise: __**That's okay, I know most people don't review chapter by chapter. (Although I do love that XD) And WOW! Yay! I'm glad you like it! The story should find its starting-point maaaaybeee next chapter...**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: __**Yeah, probably not too good for our little Hiccup. I like to think that this fanfic (and a lot of my others) are basically three distasters and a resolution. (I've heard that somewhere before but can't remember where...) Them being: Ymir's arrival, Stoick's announced execution and...well...I guess you'll find out the third disaster soon enough...**_

_OinkyThePiggy: __**Yeah, he's got it rough and, unfortunately, things are only going to get worse from here...you'll see... **_

_Vika: __**Thank you :) And maybe not this chapter (since it's basically the climax for act 2) but you will see Astrid and the others within the next few chapters.**_

_**Wow! A long author's note today! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I LOVE getting them! Now, onto the chapter!**_

* * *

When the next morning eventually rises, forcing the darkness to fade away, Hiccup wakes up to a very familiar sound. One he hadn't realized he'd been missing until just now. His lips tug up into a groggy smile as he sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

_CLANG! _

_ CLANG!_

_ CLANG!_

Gobber's hook has been replaced by a heavy, iron hammer. It smashes over a red-hot rod, bending it into shape. Hiccup isn't sure what his mentor is making but knows it's not a weapon... The boy stumbles out of his workshop, yawning quietly as he walks up behind the older Viking.

"What are you making?" He asks, curiously. In this muddle of sleep and the first night of decent rest he's had in a week, he's almost able to forget the urgency of their situation. In this short moment, he feels almost...content.

Gobber turns to face him, smiling back at his apprentice. "Ah, mornin', Hiccup!" He greets, just as he used to before...everything. "I figured, if you're going to be on the run, you'd might as well have something to help you blend in a lit'le. Make your life a tad easier."

Hiccup pauses, unsure of what he means for a moment. Then, all the lightness drains away from him when he remembers... As of now, his father is going to be executed...tomorrow at sunset. He almost feels sick at the thought of it. Bowing his head, he can't stop himself...the word comes to mind before he can push it away, like he's done a hundred times before. _Dad..._

Gobber notices the boy's sorrow and straightens up with a sigh. He hobbles over and places a strong hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Remember what we talked about." He whispers. "Your father is going to be alright, lad. I'll do everything I can to make sure of that, trust me."

He nods but it's an empty motion. That cruel voice that always likes to rear its ugly head at the worst times chooses _now_ to invade Hiccup's mind. _What if you fail...? _It hisses. _What if you get caught and thrown back in prison?_

"U-umm..." Hiccup shoves the thought away, blinking back the stinging in his eyes as he lifts his head again. "You...mentioned you made something...f-for _me_?"

"Oh! Right!" The Blacksmith wheels around and grabs the semi-cooled rod, which is bent at a strange curve. "O'course, it isn't done yet...I still have to sew it into place..."

"Sew it?" Now, Hiccup's curiosity is genuine. "What is that, exactly?"

The old Viking grins, almost deviously. He chuckles as he holds the strange rod up to the light. "This," He begins. "Is going to make sure no one sees your face!"

* * *

When the hood is finally completed, Hiccup is told to stand very still while Gobber drapes some fabric over his shoulders. A thick, black fabric that is so long it brushes his ankles. With a few swipes of a needle, Gobber has the cloak and the hood mended together into one, pitch-black shroud. The hood of which falls directly over Hiccup's eyes, making it impossibly for anyone to see his face but still allowing him perfect vision. It also looks remarkably similar to the ones the guards wear to shield their faces from the bitter cold.

"Well? Can you move alright?" Gobber asks him as he steps back to observe his handiwork. After all, he doesn't usually use a needle and thread but he _is_ the one who taught Hiccup everything he knows, even the boy's ability to sew.

Hiccup finally relaxes his stiff posture and takes a few steps, expecting the cloak to trip him up. But it doesn't... The drape folds perfectly around his slim frame, billowing out in such a way that it's several inches clear of his prosthetic and boot. Smiling in awe, he turns to look at his reflection in the glass of the window.

"Wow...Gobber, this is perfect!" He exclaims happily. "No one will even know it's me until they get close!"

The Blacksmith nods, proudly. "And by then, you can Toothless can get rid of them."

The young Rider stiffens at the mention of his dragon, a very confused look flickering over his face. He turns halfway around, closely scrutinizing the secret smile on his mentor's lips. "Toothless...? Gobber, what do you...mean?"

"I know where they're keeping him." He reveals with snicker. "And I managed to sneak the key off one of those nosy guards..."

The breath evacuates Hiccup in one, fell gasp. "Gobber...!" He breathes in shock. "You...you have the key to Toothless's cage?! When...when did you do that?!"

The man shrugs nonchalantly. "Hey, when you're the only Viking who is still on the Chief's side...you learn how to improvise!"

Hiccup laughs in desperate relief, not even caring about the joyous tears that blur his vision. Gods...for the first time, things are actually going his way! _Seems like I was right...things are better now. _Before he even really knows what he's doing, his feet pull him forward. Hiccup throws his arms around his mentor's shoulders, giggling blissfully against his shoulder. "Thank you...thank you so much, Gobber!"

The shocked Viking is rigid for a moment but eventually softens. He chuckles and shakes his head, patting Hiccup's back. "It was nothin', lad." He mutters. "Feels good to make fools of Ymir's men!"

Hiccup laughs again, reaching up to swipe away the few tears that had managed to escape before pulling away from his sudden embrace. "It's settled then." He says. "I'll take the key and free Toothless. Then, not even Ymir can stop us. We'll save my dad and get everyone to fight back!"

Gobber nods. "Sounds like a plan to me." He reaches into his tunic and pulls out of the tiny, metal key. But despite its insignificant size, it looks like a ray of pure hope to Hiccup. It's the key to saving his entire tribe. Clasping it in a tight fist, he shoves it into his own vest and tugs his hood up, smirking to himself when it falls over his eyes, rendering his identity invisible to anyone who doesn't know him...

* * *

"Be careful, Hiccup." Gobber mumbles as they take their first step outside, trying to look as natural as possible.

"I will." He whispers. "They're keeping Toothless in the Arena and that's not far. I just have to...get there, free him, smuggle him out, and get back... Easy."

"Just make sure that hood stays _up_." He urges. "And if someone looks like they're suspicious, run. You know this island better than they do. Lose them in the woods."

"Will do." With that, Hiccup grips his hood, tugging it further down over his eyes. He takes a careful step down, feeling slightly awkward with the extra weight of the boot they tied over his prosthetic. That, after all, would be a dead giveaway. "I'll be back soon." He assures him.

"Make sure you are." Gobber mutters.

And with that, Hiccup sets off toward the Dragon Academ- Arena... He hears Gobber closing the door behind him and sucks in a steadying breath. He can see the slew of guards up ahead, the way they're all...crowded around the town square...

Actually...what are they doing...?

It's not until Hiccup manages to skirt around the sullen crowd that he sees..._him_. Ymir, himself. Just the sight of his ugly face is enough to send a blind fury bubbling in Hiccup's gut. He has to grip his fists so hard that his knuckles turn white and bite his tongue, just so he won't scream the obscenities racing through his mind.

The new "Chief" himself is standing on a makeshift stage, surrounded by his guards. He's holding up a very official-looking document and seems to be waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"Attention, citizens!" He calls out. "This is a very important announcement!"

Hiccup resists the urge to run up there and punch that horrible man square in his big, dumb mouth.

"As you all know, the execution of former Chief Stoick the Vast is scheduled for tomorrow evening, at sunset!"

_Rub it in, why don't you...?_

"However!"

Hiccup's head perks up, stopping him just as he's about to hurry off and find Toothless while everyone is distracted.

"There has been a change of plans!"

His heart begins to pump a little faster, adrenaline shocking through his veins and making him tremble. Oh no... Please no...

"Due to the escape of Stoick's son and previous Heir to the throne, Hiccup! We have decided to move his execution up, to avoid any attempted escapes! As of this moment, Stoick the Vast will be formally executed not at sunset...but at sunrise. In exactly _twelve hours_!"

The world turns black before Hiccup's eyes. He stumbles away from the square and into a nearby alley, sinking to the ground as if all the life has been sucked out of his body.

_No...oh gods...please no...! NO...!_

* * *

**_A/N: ...sorry._**


	15. Last Hope

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**A/N: Okay, okay...so...DID ANYONE SEE THAT AMAZING TRAILER FOR THE SECOND MOVIE?! LIKE, OH MY GOOODDDDD! (Astrid: Get 'em BABE! ?! ASTRID?! XD) **_

_**Alright...now that that's out of my system...**_

_**PS: LAST CHAPTER FOR ACT 2!**_

_**In response to...**_

_A random surprise: __**As long as you give credit, I don't mind :) Actually, it's kind of a compliment that you want to use it for your story. So...sure!**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: __**Yeah, he's definitely going to need to rethink his idea. Aannndddd...not quite. I feel that you're over thinking that first chapter. It's a lot more straight forward than it sounds XD**_

_Jo: __**I'M SORRY! XD**_

_Bob: __**Again...I'M SOOORRRRRYYYY! XDDD**_

_Aisha: __**Why thank you! :D**_

_LittleDragonRider:__** But...but I AM sorry... XDDD**_

_Secret love writer: __**As you probably should. XD**_

* * *

Berk's prison is especially dark today. And with all five of the teens cramped into one, tiny cell, it's also incredibly uncomfortable. The Dragon Riders are sprawled across the stone floor, trying not to get on each other's nerves.. Although that's a lot harder than it looks.

"Snotlout, move your leg!" Ruffnut snaps.

"Hey, that's _my_ leg!" Her brother barks.

"OUCH! Well _that_ was my _arm_!" Fishlegs whines. "Now I'm gonna have a bruise!"

"Oh come on! Don't be such a baby!" Snotlout sneers. "You're a Viking! Vikings don't cry over getting bruises!"

"I'm not crying!"

"Yeah you are!" Tuffnut mutters as he draws closer. "See? That's a tear!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Umm, yeah. Yeah it is." Snotlout confirms with a chuckle. "Why don't-"

"_Guys_!" Astrid suddenly hisses, causing them all to look in her direction. "Will you _please_ just shut up for one second!?" The blonde girl is standing on the single cot in their cell, trying to look out of the filthy, barred window.

"Why?" Snotlout asks her in a rather loud voice. "What are you looking at up there?"

"Just be quiet!" She growls. But in a moment's notice, the other Riders are crowded around her, pressing her to the wall as they all strain to get a peek. Through the cloudy surface of the glass, they can see the town square... Muffled voices filter through as well... But they don't have to hear what the man is saying to know that it's Ymir.

"That son of a half-troll..."

"Attention, citizens!" Ymir shouts over the rumble of the crowd before him. The people there are mostly his, mingled in with a few Berkians. Although the Hooligan members don't seem very...content. They're looking at each other back and forth, as if contemplating this man's death right here and now. Of course, if they do _that_...they'll be sure to have the tip of a sword with their name on it... "This is a very important announcement!" He continues. "As you all know, the execution of former Chief Stoick the Vast is scheduled for tomorrow at sunset, as is tradition!"

Suddenly, Astrid goes very stiff. Yes. They _do _know. So...why is he making another announcement? Unless...

"However! There has been a change of plans. Due to the recent escape of Stoick's son and previous Heir to the throne, Hiccup..."

"Oh no..." Astrid whispers, reaching up to cover her mouth. Hiccup is there in the crowd somewhere...she can feel it. And what he's about to hear... It will ruin him.

"We have decided to move the execution up, to avoid any escape attempts. As of this moment, Stoick the Vast will be formally executed not at sunset...but at sunrise. In exactly twelve hours!"

As the disgusted crowd disperses, urged on by the angry points of the soldiers' blades, the teens fall back from their single window. Stumbling into various corners of the room, they sink to the ground.

"The Chief is...gonna be killed at sunrise?" Fishlegs whimpers. "But...but tradition states that-"

"Fishlegs," Astrid interrupts, her voice empty. "Ymir obviously doesn't care about tradition."

At that, all of them go deathly silent. At this moment, their cell seems more like a place of mourning than containment.

"This isn't about Hiccup at all..." She continues, bitterly. "Ymir will do anything to secure his place on the throne... Something tells me he's not going to stop at Stoick. ..._Hiccup_ is going to be his next target."

* * *

As the crowd quietly shuffles back to their lives, Ymir steps down from his platform, arms folded behind his back as he gazes around the tiny village. There's an aristocratic air about him. As if, despite the armor he dawns in every battle, he's never seen real combat. ...Probably because he hasn't.

While Berk's new Chief is standing in the square, another man comes trotting up behind him. A short, bulky man with closely shaved head. He smiles at Ymir, his face almost appearing to strain when he does, due to the sheer amount of scars marring his skin.

"Ah, Oddvar. I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." Ymir greets.

And Oddvar, the man's personal assistant, nods. "Yes, I'm sorry, Sir. I hadn't meant to slip away for such a long time. Had business to take care of and everything. You know how it is...leave those fools-of-soldiers alone with dragons for two seconds and the whole Arena will go up in flames...!"

So the taller of the men snickers. "Yes, Minerva only knows why the High King allowed me such an...incompitent group of men for taking this place. Was it not a task of great importance to his Highness?"

Oddvar nods again, also gazing around the square with a dark look. "Is that doubt I hear in your voice, my Chief?"

"Of course not. You know me better than that. I only wish to serve our King."

"As do I." Oddvar agrees. "Which is why...I must ask..."

Ymir turns to him with a quizzical look.

"It's not that I'm questioning your orders, Sir. But I must know...why change the time for Stoick's execution? It's not like one boy can save him. Trying would a suicide mission."

"Oh, I know." Ymir assures him. "But you must understand, my friend... This 'Hiccup' is the man's son. If his loyalty doesn't warrant a rescue attempt, then his position among his people surely will."

But Oddvar clearly doesn't grasp what he means. "Sir?"

And now, Ymir's face is alight with the most deceitful of smiles. "Hiccup is their last hope. He knows that. If we can't find him in searches, then we'll have to draw him out. He'll come to save his daddy at sunrise...and we'll be waiting."

"But why go through the trouble for one child?" The other man presses.

"It's not the boy I want." Ymir sighs, shaking his head as if this should be obvious. "We can't run a proper Colony with feelings of rebellion. And rebellion rises from hope. As long as Hiccup is out there and he has allies, Berk will never truly be ours. We need to draw him out, show those still loyal to him that he's useless...and then kill both him _and_ Stoick. Only then, will we be in charge."

"As brilliant as ever." Oddvar laughs. "Never in a million years would I have thought of such a cunning scheme!"

"It is not a scheme." Ymir tells him. "It is a strategy. And strategizing is one thing I've always excelled at..."

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter but HEY! Act 2 is done and next chapter marks the beginning of the final act of his glorious adventure! Thanks so much, everyone, for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! **_


	16. Back to the Start

_**ACT III**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**A/N: And we're back to where it all began... First chapter of Act III, you guys! The climax is grower nearer and nearer... I hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW :D**_

_**In response to...**_

_Jesusfreak: __**Haha, me too! I heard beforehand that she was going to call him babe...although I didn't exactly foresee it in THAT context! XD And thanks :) **_

_Bob: __**Yay! :D**_

_LittleDragonRider: __**Eeeee~ I'm already gushing over them! And thank you, I'm glad you liked it! (Oddvar even has 'odd' in his name XD)**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: __**Wow! You graduated with an English major and you follow MY stories?! Don't people with your level of education read like...Shakespeare and Walt Whitman...? I suddenly feel very honored XD**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**That's okay. If there's one thing I understand, it's school-stress! And yeah, maybe she did seem a tad bit OOC but like you said, it's probably because she's grown up and decided to stop her heartless-tough-girl act. And wow! You really think it's that original...? Yay! :D**_

_A random surprise: __**You're welcome :) And thank YOU as well!**_

_Breyannia: __**Uhh...haha...you'd be surprised, actually... **_

* * *

Hiccup's movements are mechanical, numb, unfeeling... His feet carry him through the alley in some aimless direction. The boy's eyes are distant and still tinged with red and a bit glassy...his cheeks are pink and streaked with dried tears. In his hand, is the key to Toothless's cage. All he has to do is walk there...it probably won't have an overwhelming amount of security at this time of day.

The time when the sun is just beginning to set and the horizon is practically aflame with color. Not quite night, not quite day. Around this hour, the guards are probably in the Great Hall, eating and catching up on their orders.

All he has to do...is walk to the Arena... Somewhere in the back of his mind, his logical self is screaming for him to get it together. He still technically has a chance after all. But the forefront of his mind is occupied with...something else.

Never in his life has Hiccup felt such a debilitating, near-crippling amount of fury. He's always been the peaceful type. Too gentle to hurt even a crippled dragon, who his entire tribe was sworn enemies with. But even then, when his own father disowned him, when the other teens would pick on him, when he would be humiliated day after day after day... _NOTHING_ compares to this.

That's why his feet aren't carrying him to the Arena to free his dragon. No. Today, Hiccup is on a different kind of mission. The kind befitting of the black hood over his eyes.

And as he stalks down the narrow village streets, passing by guard after guard, soldier after soldier, and not even pausing to see if they've recognized him...the sun begins to sink behind the horizon. And soon, the sky is as black as his mood.

If Ymir dies, everything will go back to the way it was. He doesn't care how the hundreds of other guards will react...he just _knows _that if Ymir dies, it will fix everything. Yes, it's irrational. Yes, it's the stupidest plan he's ever come up with. But no, he doesn't care. Ymir has to die. Tonight. And that's _all_ Hiccup cares about.

Even though that tiny part of his mind is silently begging him not to do this. _It's stupid! _He screams at himself. _You'll be murdering him for NOTHING! It won't fix anything!_

But Hiccup blocks those thoughts out. He doesn't want to hear them. It happens tonight. Because tomorrow, his father will die if he doesn't do something. Although, the closer he gets to the jailhouse...the more that inner voice starts to scream.

* * *

The husk of what used to be the Hooligan village lays eerily silent on this dark, cold night. The ghostly glow of distant lanterns float through the blackness, carried by the rough hands of foreign soldiers as a pair of quick-moving feet dart through a nearby alleyway.

The creak of a metal leg is all that can heard for many yards around as the darkly clad figure pauses, peers around a corner, and draws in a steadying breath before taking off once more. His hands reach up to clasp at the collar of his hood, keeping it low over his eyes so he won't be recognized by anyone who still might be outside their homes... If anyone saw him...it could be disastrous.

But that's when the prison comes into his view. The towering building's grey stones appearing to almost glimmer in the silvery moonlight as he draws ever closer.

_This is insane... _The boy tells himself. _Though it's not like I have much of a choice. _When he thinks of the _him_, the man who calls himself the Chief of Berk, a hateful anger boils in his gut and it's enough to propel his reluctant legs into closing the distance between him and the prison.

He reaches up with a hesitant hand, his fingers brushing the cracked stones while he allows himself to linger on this moment. Once he enters the jail, there's no going back. He'll find who he's looking for and end this madness, once and for all.

So the hooded boy closes his eyes and reaches up, his fingers wrapping around the ladder rung. He draws in a shuddering breath and looks up. Shifting his weight, he plants his metal foot on the wall and hefts himself onto the ladder, beginning the long climb to the roof of the jail.

The crosspieces creak as he mounts them, one after another. Higher and higher until there's no more to grab. After reaching the flat roof, he crouches down as far as he can go. Can't risk being spotted now, when he's so close.

Although, a part of him does almost wish he'd be caught. That someone would stop him from doing this...

_It has to be done. _He reminds himself, harshly. _He can't be allowed to live. _And so the boy sprints across over the short distance to where the hatch is waiting for him. He grabs the thick, iron handle and struggles to pry it open.

The lid groans and squeals, making him flinch. He grimaces at the excess sound, silently cursing these old hinges but wastes no time in throwing it open the rest of the way and hopping down into the narrow tunnels below.

He lands heavily, his legs giving a sharp stab of protest and he wobbles, having to catch himself on the wall of the rocky cave-like passageway. _So close...keep moving. _With that, he shakes off the pain and pushes on, determined to get this done.

The hallway is almost pitch black, save for thin strands of grey light that leak in through the barred windows. He cranes his neck to look down the corridor, praying there aren't any guards around right now. Thankfully, he doesn't spot any at the moment so he continues forward. His metal leg squeaks along with the smacks of his leather boot as he runs.

He knows the man will hear him coming... Why is that a frightening thought? He'll be locked up in a cell...so why is he so afraid? Maybe it's the horrible deal he's about to accept...

As the hooded teen rounds the next corner, he slows his steps and tries to catch his breath so he won't look so pathetic when he arrives. His emerald colored eyes flick across the narrow hall, trying to remember back to a few days ago when he'd first met this man. What cell had he been in...? Was it-

"Over here." The rough voice calls, interrupting his thoughts. And for a split second, he pauses. His feet stop moving and goosebumps crawl over his skin. He's really here...he's really about to do this...

_No going back. _He tells himself. _I don't have a choice._ And so, with a shallow, shuddering breath, he pushes on. His hands tremble as he approaches the cage, his throat feels tight, like he's choking... Gods, why is this so hard? He already knows the answer to that question...it's because he's about to sentence a man to death. _That's _why.

Inside the cell, the man smiles. His face is covered in shadows but the boy can clearly see the amount of scars on his face. Thin, bumpy lines that stretch halfway across his entire face at times. Marks of battle and the evil deeds that are so clearly reflected in his black eyes. His pale lips twitch upward, silently laughing at the obvious fear on this boy's face. "Hiccup, right?" Asks the older man, who sits forward and grabs the bars of his cell.

And after a slight pause, the boy nods. "That's right..."

"I thought you'd be back." He chuckles, raking a calloused hand through his shaggy, brown hair. "Not many people refuse my deals, but they do, they always come back..."

Hiccup swallows and shifts his weight, trying to avoid eye contact with this horrible man. "Oh...?" He asks, his voice cracking with nervousness. "That's-"

"But let's cut to the chase, no need to waste time." He stands up and reaches through the bars, holding out his hand palm up. "You hand me the keys and you'll get your-"

"I don't want your money." Hiccup interrupts, suddenly. The older Viking blinks, taken aback. What else could this kid want? Only then does he notice the dark look in the boy's green eyes.

"Oh, I get it..." He murmurs, thinking he understands now...

And just as confirmation, Hiccup moves closer to the bars. His voice is low, barely audible when he whispers, "I'll set you free on one condition: you make sure you complete that contract. Make sure you kill the Chief by morning. No later."

So the hired assassin smirks. "I like your thinking, kid." He purrs. "You got it. Open the door and I'll make sure Berk's Chief is dead by morning."

Seconds later, the door swings open and Hiccup steps aside. His heart is throbbing, hating what he's just done... But he ignores it. This has gone too far and he's the only one who can stop it. The villagers are counting on him to end this.

He watches with a pained expression as the assassin runs off down the corridor to his freedom, the blade tucked away in his sleeve bearing his father's name...

Or so the assassin thinks.

_I did the right thing. _Hiccup tells himself, although he isn't so sure anymore. _He'll kill Ymir...and everything will go back to normal... Now all I have to do is free the other Riders and the dragons and we can-_

"Hey, Hiccup!"

He looks up from his thoughts to find the assassin standing in the open doorway. There's a little smirk on his scarred face when he says, "I'll be waiting in the square for you. Make sure you're not late..." And then, he disappears out the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright! Explanation achieved! Didn't I say it was more straight-forward than it sounded? The assassin IS going to kill the Chief...because Stoick is technically no longer the Chief!**_

_**Also...sort of a "bipolar" chapter...sorry.**_


	17. Reunion

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**A/N: Only about four more chapters to go, guys! The climax will either next chapter or chapter nineteen...!**_

_**In response to...**_

_The Wolf Raven: __**Thank you :) And actually, it was a pretty long chapter... (1,980 words) Which is longer than I usually write...**_

_Vika: __**Yay! :D Thanks! **_

_LittleDragonRider: __**Yeah, now that we're back to the beginning, we have to figure out what happens AFTER it! **_

_InfinitiumAce: __**It felt like a long time to get that explanation out there XD And I'll just go ahead and say that it's not going to go smoothly XD (Of course it won't, it's ME we're talking about!) Lol...**_

_Breyannia: __**It just so happens you're going to see Toothless in this chapter :)**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: **I am honored XD *bows down* **_

* * *

"Hiccup...!" Astrid gasps when he suddenly arrives, seemingly out of the shadows. She knows she should be wondering what he's doing here, why he would risk capture...and why he's wearing such a strange cloak... But by that glint in his eye, she can tell he's here to free them. So instead of chastising her friend for his recklessness, she shakes the others awake and tells them to stay quiet while Hiccup fiddles with the lock on their cage.

"Hiccup!" The other teens cheer quietly as they hurry over to the cell door. "What's going on? Do you have a plan? Did you find Gobber?"

But he doesn't respond. Astrid frowns, silently dreading that something must have happened... He's never this cold.

"Be quiet, guys." She reminds them.

That's when the lock snaps open and falls to the floor with a _clunk_! Hiccup stands and throws the door open, stepping aside so his friends can come out. "No time to talk." He grumbles, his expression still sort of foul. "We're running low on time as it is."

"Where are we going?" Astrid asks him.

"The Arena. We're going to free our dragons."

* * *

Yeah, something is definitely wrong with Hiccup. That much becomes painfully clear to everyone as they follow their hooded leader down the seemingly-deserted streets of Berk. He doesn't seem as nervous as he should be, instead sprinting down the alleyways as if he doesn't care if he's caught. And on top of that, he hasn't uttered a word to any of them. Not even Astrid... His expression is almost unreadable whenever one of them glances over to see what he's thinking.

_What in Thor's name could have happened to make him act this way...? _Astrid wonders. _It's probably the stress...everyone is counting on him and his father is going to be killed in less than three hours..._ But still, she has half a mind to stop him and demand to know what's bothering him. She would have too...if not for the ever-looming figure of the moon over their head, constantly fading from sight as the sun turns the horizon an early shade of dark violet... _We can discuss this later. _She decides. _We're running out of time..._

Just then, Hiccup motions for them to stop. The teens crouch down, ducking behind some wild brambles and tall grass that grow at the peak of the hill above the Academy. Far below them, the glow of lanterns pace back and forth, obviously guards making their rounds...

"How many do you think there are?" Fishlegs whispers uncertainly.

"Not sure..." Hiccup finally replies, his eyes narrowing as he scrutinizes the scene below them. "Maybe five...or six?"

"Hah!" Snotlout snorts. "Five or six? I can handle them on my own!" The loudmouthed boy flexes his bicep, offering a flirty wink to Astrid. ...who gags in response.

"Don't be stupid, Snotlout." Hiccup mutters. He rises from his crouch and carefully begins moving down the steep hill. Half-walking, half-sliding across its grainy, gravelly surface.

"Everyone be careful." Astrid reminds them as they begin to follow his lead. And soon, they've all reached the bottom and are stumbling to a clusmy halt as they try to right themselves.

Now, the Riders are practically pressed up to the enormous building's walls. They can hear the low voices of the soldiers as they chat to each other, sounding bored and probably complaining about how uneventful their job is...

Luckily for them, it's about to get a lot more interesting.

Hiccup raises a finger to his lips, signaling for everyone to stay silent. He absently reaches up to tug the hood further down over his face, drawing in a steadying breath before lifting his hand to the wall.

The Riders stare at him questioningly. What is he going to do...?

Three, gentle knocks later, Hiccup presses his ear to the wooden surface and waits. Through it, he can hear the growls of the dragons who he woke with his near-silent gesture. His heart gives a little, excited flutter when he hears that achingly familiar drone of a curious Night Fury...

"Toothless...!" He whispers, knowing his dragon will be able to hear him.

* * *

When Toothless first hears the knocking on the wall behind him, he isn't sure what to think. Unlike the other captive dragons, he hadn't been sleeping. Honestly, he hasn't slept much at all in the past week... His mind has been buzzing with worry over his friend. Where is Hiccup? Is he okay? Is he even still...alive? That thought sends a horrible pain through the Night Fury's heart. No...no, his human is still alive. He must be...

Which is why, when he hears his little Rider's voice at that moment, leaking through the wall of his cage, he can't help but jump to his feet and shriek in joy! Hiccup is here! He really _is_ alive!

"Toothless! Are you alright, bud?" Hiccup asks him.

And the dragon coos like mad in response, jumping up on his hind legs and leaning his front paws on the wall, where he can now even smell Hiccup's familiar scent! At the sound of the boy's voice, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf, Belch and Hookfang raise their heads as well.

"I know, I miss you too, buddy." Hiccup whispers. "And we're here to break you out. All of you. But I need you to do me a favor first."

Toothless growls in consent. Anything!

"Make as much noise as possible. We need a distraction so we can sneak in without being noticed."

So Toothless lowers himself down from the wall and offers a quick look at the other dragons. They tilt their heads at him, none of them able to understand humans as well as he can. So as a method of demonstration, Toothless wiggles down into a deep stance. Parting his jaws, which are now shining with razor-like teeth, he lets loose a ear-piercing roar that shakes the chain ceiling of the Arena. Moments later, all of the other dragons join in as well...

* * *

"Come on, now's our chance!" Hiccup urges, standing upright and sprinting around the side of the Arena. The Riders follow suite, only slowing down once they reach the mouth of their former Academy.

"What's the plan, Hiccup...?" Astrid asks him.

The hooded teen stares intently at the distracted soldiers. There are exactly six of them. One for each Rider... "We have to knock them out. Otherwise, they'll attack us."

"Right...but how?"

Hiccup pauses. "Ruff, Tuff...do you remember those hand signals we learned a few months ago?"

"Yeah...!" Tuff responds immediately. "I uh...I think."

" 'Course we do!" Ruff answers, punching her brother's arm. "Uh...why?"

"Signal Barf and Belch to make a gas trail and light it. But _quietly_. We can't get caught." He explains.

"Got it!" The twins creep into the open doorway, waving their hands frantically to get their Zippleback's attention. And once the two headed dragon spots them, both Ruff and Tuff give their signals.

A second later, a flash of heat and light explodes in the Arena and the guards are thrown backwards with the intensity of the fire. They land in a heavy heap, unconscious on the floor as the Riders spill into the smoke-filled Academy.

Astrid grabs a key ring from one of the guard's belts and hurries over to the cages just as Hiccup kneels down in front of Toothless's cell, jamming the key Gobber gave him into the lock...and twisting. The door swings open and Toothless leaps out, free after more than a week of confinement.

And, of course, the first thing he does is tackle his beloved Rider to the ground, dragging his warm, slimy tongue across the boy's cheek. He purrs and nuzzles Hiccup with a suffocating amount of force.

But for once, Hiccup doesn't seem to mind his friend's overwhelming affection. He reaches up and wraps his thin arms around Toothless's neck, swallowing the threat of tears that sting his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Toothless..." He whispers. "I wish I could have come for you sooner..."

But the Night Fury only licks his cheek again and gently taps his forehead against Hiccup's, purring while they wait for the other dragons to be freed. It bothers him that Hiccup's eyes look misty, as if he's about to cry. Also that his clothes smell like dirt and smoke, not his human's normal smell... What has Hiccup been through this past week? Surely, by the tremble in his hands and the relieved way Astrid is smiling at him, it must have been rough...

But none of that matters now. Now, they're together. And nothing can stop them.

* * *

_**A/N: Finally a chapter that isn't all doom and gloom! And just FYI, I'd say we're about 80% through. I predict there to be at least three or four more chapters to go!**_


	18. I'm Fine

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**A/N: So...I just got Sims 3 Dragon Valley yesterday...the first thing I did was make Hiccup and Astrid, build the Haddock house and hatch red and purple dragons. The red one I named Toothless (because he's feisty and can shoot fire balls at people XD) and the purple one is Stormfly (because she seems like a bit of a diva and Nadders like to be complimented!) So...I'm officially a dork. XD**_

_**BTW, sorry if this chapter sounds weird. I wrote it very late at night because I was very busy all day. (And I lose about 90% of my writing ability when I'm tired.)**_

_**Also, basically filler. (Like I said, I wrote this late at night...you're lucky I can even form a coherent sentence right now.)**_

_**That is all. **_

_**In response to...**_

_Evy: __**Thanks! And yes, they do! XD**_

_LittleDragonRider: __**Wooo~ The best kind of tears!**_

_OinkyThePiggy: **Yeah, I find it interesting as well. (I like any character-transformation or strong emotion in a fanfic - hence his "mental breakdown" in my HTCYD series)**_

* * *

Even since he was freed from his cage, Toothless hasn't left Hiccup's side. The two almost appear to be glued at the hip; the boy's hand eternally resting on his dragon's head. Of course, they aren't the only ones beside themselves with relief at being back together...

"Alright, gang." Hiccup says as he casts a worried look to the unconscious guards. They could wake up at any moment. But despite his concern, Astrid notices that her friend's tone is...lighter than before. And she finds herself thanking the gods for Toothless. She should have known he'd cheer up after finding his other half. "Here's the plan. We've got to find a safe place to lay low until sunrise." Hiccup continues. "Somewhere the soldiers won't be able to sneak up on us if they manage to track us down."

"How about the cove?" Astrid immediately points out. "Remember how long it took _me_ to find you and Toothless before? And I live here..."

He nods thoughtfully. "That could work... It's secluded and Toothless and I know it pretty well. We could all get away very easily from there..."

"So? Let's go then!" Snotlout jeers. "Before these fools wake up!"

Hiccup nods and hops into the saddle. "Follow us." He calls back. "I know a short cut." And so, for the first time in over a week, he and his Night Fury take to the sky.

Despite the fact that he's a wanted man and his father is going to executed in two hours, Hiccup finds himself...smiling a little. The feeling of his dragon's powerful wings expanding below him, the rush of wind on his face... Gods, he missed this. Now, hopefully they won't get caught.

* * *

The six Dragon Riders arrive in the cove about two minutes later, their companions landing heavily around the perimeter of the lake. Their hearts are beating feverishly, adrenaline coursing through their veins from the fear of dodging capture. More than once, they'd been sure they were spotted...only to find that flying in the clouds is more effective than they could have ever hoped for. They got here without a hitch.

"Okay, we're safe for now." Hiccup announces as he slides off the saddle, leaving his left hand still placed atop Toothless's head.

"So, what? We just sit around and wait now? Shouldn't we come up with a plan?" Snotlout demands, Hookfang growling in agreement behind him.

"Um, yeah...not that I don't trust your judgment or anything, Hiccup...but we really should know what you're going to do when we get to the square..." Fishlegs stammers nervously. "Otherwise, we won't be much help..."

Astrid hops down from Stormfly's back and hurries over to Hiccup's side. "They're right." She tells him, noting the distant look in his eyes. "We need to come up with something to get your father out of there safely."

Hiccup hesitates for a moment. He doesn't...doesn't really want to tell them the deal he struck with the assassin. He hates the fact that he had to do that...that he had to sentence another man to death, just for doing his job. And sure, Ymir is a horrible man. He's going to kill Stoick for Thor's sake! But...it just...still feels wrong. So instead of telling his friends the total truth, Hiccup shifts his weight uncomfortably and lowers his eyes to the grass. "All we need to do is get there in one piece." He mumbles. "I have...someone who is going to..._distract_ Ymir's men..."

"Who?" The others ask him, almost simultaneously.

When he glances up, they're all staring at him expectantly.

"Uhh...someone I met...recently. You, uh, you guys wouldn't know him..." He explains weakly, a guilty feeling settling in his stomach like a rock for lying to them. He's almost afraid to look them in the eyes...

After a short moment of empty silence, his friends disperse, satisfied that he must know what he's doing. Most of them don't mind that he's being so cryptic about his plot, they're simply too relieved to be out of jail and reunited with their dragons to question him right now.

Toothless, however, eyes his human with a curious look. He can hear the unsteady thumps of Hiccup's heart as he awkwardly sits down and tries to get comfortable, despite the guilt. He can sense the boy's unease in the way he sighs a few too many times and doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands, raking them through his hair and skimming his index finger through the dirt.

With a soft coo, Toothless leans down and sniffs Hiccup's cheek questioningly. When he gets no response, he paws at his friend's leg and drones a bit louder, only stopping when Hiccup quietly mumbles,

"Stop it, Toothless...I'm not in the mood to play..."

Play? He obviously isn't trying to play. He's worried! This is so strange...Hiccup can usually read him much better than this. Something must really be distracting him...

And Toothless is about to continues his urges until he figures out the problem, when he hears a pair of boots crunching through the grass. Looking up, he finds Astrid standing over them. Hiccup looks up as well.

"Hey, Astrid." He says in a forced voice. "What's up?"

The blonde girl frowns. "Nothing much." She responds before motioning to the spot across from him. "Mind if I join you?"

Hiccup shrugs and scoots closer to Toothless, making room for Astrid to sit. "Is something wrong?" He asks her.

"No." She shakes her head as she sits, crossing her legs at the ankle and leaning on her hands. "But I could ask you the same question..."

"Huh?" Hiccup's attempt at innocence is pathetic. He suddenly plasters on the fakest smile and forces a laugh. "Haha, what do you mean, Astrid? Nothing's wrong..."

But she arcs an eyebrow and mutters. "Really..."

He nods, shifting his gaze so it isn't meeting hers. "Really. I promise, I'm fine." He lies again. "Totally fine..."

Toothless drones quietly, nudging Hiccup's arm. Why is he lying...? What did Hiccup do...? And by the look on Astrid's face, she's wondering the same thing... Instead of pushing, however, the Viking girl stands up, causing Hiccup to turn and face her again.

"Alright." She sighs. "Obviously you're not going to tell me the truth. So when you're ready to, I'll be over with Stormfly. Until then...just keep sitting here by yourself and pouting." With that, she turns and stalks off toward her Nadder. Under her breath, she mutters, "It's not like we could potentially be killed in the next two hours, or anything..."

* * *

_**A/N: Yup, weird chapter. Sorry. Filler, yes. Tense-awkward-set-up, yes. Even more depression, yes... I feel like gloominess is replacing cliffhangers in this fanfic. Sorry about that...**_


	19. Last Hope and Heir

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**A/N: CLIMAX TIMEEEE! Also...lots of Roman mythology/beliefs in this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**_

_**In response to...**_

_OinkyThePiggy: __**Lol, I like dark stories too. Gloominess and cliffhangers/suspense seem to just naturally form on the screen when I'm writing. XD**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: __**It is pretty fun (although recently I've kind of fallen out of my Sims obsession, it being replace by Skyrim T_T) But I do recommend it. You get lots of new stuff in Creat A Sim and Build/Buy mode. Plus DRAGONS! Soo... XD And yeah, I guess filler can be necessary but I try to avoid it most of the time since it just feels like a waste when I'm writing it... And that's fine! I understand not being able to review every time.**_

_unknownfangirl10: __**Lol, I tried to make Toothless green (book reference and all) but I did something wrong and he ended up being red... oh well, he shoots fire so it's fine XD And HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY!**_

_LittleDragonRider: **Yeah, that game is pretty cool. (Although making Stoick has been quite the challenge XD)**_

* * *

Five minutes before sunrise, the massive doors of the Great Hall swing open. Every nearby soldier goes momentarily rigid before turning to attention, saluting Ymir as he passes by. The Chief nods to them in a casual manner, his arms folded behind his back as he strolls toward the town square. As is tradition, he's dressed in a plain, grey tunic and black trousers. It is an execution, after all. It would be disrespectful to wear flamboyant clothing next to a dying man.

But despite his facade of relaxation, the man's dark eyes flash back and forth across the village. There's a tense feeling in the air. He shouldn't be so nervous. After all, his only enemy is a fifteen year old boy and maybe a few spare rebels. He's got hundreds of men on his side! ...so why is his heart pumping so hard? Why are his palms clammy as he draws closer to the platform where Stoick is kneeling by the headsman's block?

He shakes his head, harshly reminding himself there's no need to be afraid. Hiccup is just a child. And from what he's heard, a rather weak one at that. Maybe he won't even show up at all. He might be even more afraid than Ymir is.

So with that thought in mind, the Chief steps up onto the stage. He turns and gazes out among the crowd before parting his lips to start the speech to announce Stoick's death...

Hiccup or no Hiccup, the former Chief needs to die. Today.

* * *

But what Ymir doesn't see, are the shapes of five dragons hovering high above his head. Their massive forms camouflaged by the thick, pink and orange clouds.

"Hiccup, what are we waiting for?" Astrid demands. "Ymir is _right there_! We could take him out and rescue your father now!"

"I know!" Hiccup insists, his sharp eyes scanning the surrounding area for the assassin. He better not have just run away... If he did, then one of the Riders will have to kill Ymir... And then it will _have_ to be Hiccup. He now knows he simply can't stomach it. As much as he hates Ymir...he can't kill another person.

Far below them, the self-proclaimed Chief is beginning a grand speech to the masses. While the true Chief is still kneeling behind him, scowling heatedly at the ground. All it would take is one word from Stoick...just one word and the entire population of Berk would jump in to fight in his defense. But a _real_ Chief dies with dignity. Not begging for help from his people... Besides, certainly such an uprising would cost hundreds of lives on both sides and that's not what he wants. Better than to die himself than to let his people die for him.

Seconds turns into minutes as Ymir's speech begins to draw to its conclusion. Hiccup white knuckles Toothless's saddle, his brow knotted tensely. _Where is he?! _Hiccup screams in his head. _WHERE IS HE?!_

"...Stoick the Vast was a Chief befitting of the island of Berk. But Berk is no more! It and its people have joined the blessed empire of our High King and accepted the mercy and forgiveness of the gods! So, as symbol of that honored change," Ymir raises his hand, signaling for the headsman to lift his axe.

"No..." Hiccup whispers.

"We will send Stoick to be judged by Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Aeacus! May they have mercy on him..."

As soon as Ymir begins to lower his hand again and the headsman's axe swings downward, time seems to move in slow motion. Hiccup's heart slams painfully against his ribs, all the breath leaving his lungs in one, sorrowful cry. He pats Toothless's side and leans forward in the saddle, his misty eyes narrowing in fury.

"I won't let him die..."

* * *

Stoick's eyes are shut when the executioner lifts his weapon. As brave as he may be, he doesn't want to see that blade soaring down toward him... And despite knowing what's about to happen to him, oddly enough, his thoughts aren't on the axe about to sever his head from his neck.

There's an eerie calmness existing in Stoick's heart now. Although he's anything but peaceful. _Hiccup... _His expression turns sad when he thinks of his son. He's too young to be alone in this world, too young to be Chief when Berk is eventually taken back from Ymir. It's not fair to him. Not to anyone. _Wherever you are, son, I hope you're safe... _He knows Hiccup can't hear his thoughts, but he thinks it all anyway, as a sort of...dying wish. _I hope you know this isn't your fault. None of it. You and your friends did all you could and...I don't regret saving you, even if it means dying today. _He sighs heavily at the distant sound of the headsman shifting his weight, about to drop the axe... _I love you son. I hope you know that._

_ Screeeeee-_

Stoick pauses, his brow furrowing in confusion. Is that-

"NIGHT FURY!" Someone screams, just as a flash of heat and a violet light slams over the platform, throwing Stoick aside and toppling the executioner straight onto his back.

Stoick opens his eyes, staring in awe at the sight of his son hovering above the stage. Hiccup's face is twisted in anger, his green eyes aflame in a way his father has never seen before.

Ymir is staring as well, although is expression is one of utter terror and confusion. He stands there, frozen for a moment. But then, in an attempt to regain control, he straightens and forces a shivering smile. "Ahh, H-Hiccup...there you are."

The boy tilts his head but says nothing, his Night Fury growling, nostrils flaring a hot blue.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Ymir tells him. "You've become quite a...thorn in my side, you know?"

"Oh?" Hiccup snarls in a way that is not unlike his dragon's own hisses.

"Y-yes...you know, your little escape got your people thinking you might be able to take back the throne. How silly of them..." Now, the fake-Chief grins for real. This boy is small, so angry. He's only here for revenge, not to take back his home or do anything truly courageous. He's just a little cowa-

"Actually," Hiccup interrupts him. "That's exactly why I'm here."

All around them, the Berkians explode into cheers and shouts of pride for their Heir. He's here! He's really here! He saved Stoick and now he's going to save them as well!

"This is my home, Ymir." He continues. "And I'm taking it back. Now."

"Oh? You are?" Ymir snorts, suddenly feeling confident at the sight his guards drawing their weapons. "You and what _army_?"

"Funny you should ask..." Hiccup flashes the signal and four other fire-breathing, well-trained, deadly dragons flap down from the clouds, snarling and snapping at the soldiers, who cower at the sight of them. "They're not exactly an army...but _they're_ sure better than _yours_."

* * *

_**A/N: Cocky-Hiccup has returned! XD More climax-y stuff next chapter (but it also might be the last chapter, I'm not sure yet...)**_


	20. Retreat

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**A/N: UGH! Writer's block, WHY?! WHY NOW?! -_- WHY ON THE LAST CHAPTER?!**_

_**In response to...**_

_XxPinkMustachexX:__** Yeah! Aaaand FIGHT *ding ding* XD**_

_Foxlight The Dragon Trainer: __**Yay! :D**_

_Yondaime Namikaze: __**That is the best variation of Hiccup, I agree. XD And yeahh, theoretically, if Stoick were to die, I imagine his last thoughts would be of Hiccup (and or Valka/Valhallarama...)**_

_OinkyThePiggy: __**Yeaaahhh...I wouldn't relax just yet. XD**_

_Johnny's Cowgirl: __***Woot woot*! :D**_

_Jesusfreak: __**I'm sure you realize this but... "TAKE 'EM DOWN, BABE!" XD**_

_Guest: __**Of course there's going to be a battle! I love violence! XD**_

* * *

The square is absolutely silent other than the soft growls of the dragons, who whip their gazes between the rigid, wide-eyed soldiers. The Berkians watch with expressions ranging anywhere from fear to smugness. Not all of them are quite sure these six teenagers will be able to save them from a village full of armed guards. Even _if_ they have dragons.

But at the back of the crowd, Gobber is smirking as he leans on the side of his shop. _'Atta boy, Hiccup. _He nods, satisfied as he cranes to get a look at Stoick, who is just now managing to struggle onto his knees without the use of his tied hands. And by the look on his friend's face, Gobber's grin broadens.

Stoick has never looked prouder of his son.

And Ymir...well, Ymir has never looked angrier. "You think six kids and a few dragons can defeat _my_ men?!" He snaps, furiously. Now, all his pervious fear has faded away. This brat, Hiccup, has become a real nuisance. Making him look like a fool in front of his own men! Claiming his rag-tag team could beat them! Foolish! "MEN!" Ymir shouts as he turns to face his guards. "SHOW THESE BRATS JUST HOW WRONG THEY ARE!"

The soldiers lift their bows in perfect unison, the creak of the strings like deadly trill of a violin...

"Everyone get ready!" Hiccup whispers as he braces for the action to kick off. The others follow suit, leaning down closer to their dragons.

Ymir's lips tug into an arrogant smile. "FIRE AT W-" He begins in a loud bark, only to suddenly cut off...a wet gurgle coming from his throat.

Hiccup suddenly goes very still, his heart slamming against his ribs. When Ymir drops to his knees, his face draining of color, _it _is revealed to everyone around him... The single, sharp blade stuck between the man's shoulders. Thick, crimson blood seeps into his grey tunic, staining it black as he sinks to the ground with a heavy _thud_!

For a split second, everyone just stands there, seemingly frozen in their spots. The guards lower their weapons, horror overtaking their faces.

Then, someone screams...and chaos erupts in the square.

* * *

Arrows fly everywhere, swords clash against each other and it's a struggle just to see what's happening. Still feeling like he's in shock and slightly numbed, Hiccup mechanically steers Toothless down to the platform to find his father.

His Night Fury lands and Hiccup unbuckles himself, eager to be back on land so maybe his stomach can settle. _Gods..._he knew he couldn't kill another person but...even though it hadn't been _his_ hand driving that dagger into Ymir's back, he's still got blood on his hands...

Searching the plaza for the assassin, he finds nothing. Where could he have been hiding? Where could he have disappeared to...? Or maybe...maybe he's still here somewhere.

Hiccup swings his leg over the side of the saddle and hops to the ground, his stomach lurching when he feels his boot...sort of..._squish_ in something. Looking down, he nearly gags. There's so much blood...and not all of it is Ymir's...

"Hiccup!" Powerful arms wrap around him from behind, spinning him around so that he's facing his father. Stoick's eyes frantically search his son for injury. "Are you alright?" He demands. "You didn't get hurt?"

"N-no..." Hiccup stammers, weakly. He feels woozy...his nose is suddenly full of the metallic scent of blood.

"Are ya' sure, lad?" Gobber asks him as he moves to deflect three more arrows coming in their direction with his shield. "You look awfully pale..."

The boy nods but doesn't say anymore. He can't bare to look down at the pool of blood right beside him. "We...we need to get out of here..." He mutters instead. "Before one of us gets killed..."

"You're right." Stoick agrees. "Find your Riders and get them to a safe place. Gobber and I will direct the others and then we'll meet up with you."

Hiccup nods again and jumps back onto Toothless so they can go find Astrid and the others. But just before he's about to take off...he hesitates. "Dad!" He calls to his father, who has turned to join the fight.

Stoick turns back to him.

"Be careful..." Hiccup pleads, a worried look in his eyes.

"You too, son. We'll see you in a few minutes!"

And with that, Toothless snaps open his jet black wings and launches the two of them back into the sky, ducking and weaving to avoid getting hit by the deadly projectiles that arc around them...

* * *

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouts, flinching as an arrow skims his arm just enough to cut the fabric of his tunic.

The blonde Dragon Rider turns in her saddle. Her hard, battle-ready expression softening a little when she sees that it's just him. "What is it?!" She calls back, ducking as Stormfly smacks a nearby soldier away with her spikes.

"We're escaping for now!" He tells her. "Help me get the others!"

Astrid offers a quick nod before patting her Nadder's side and flying off in Fishlegs and the twins's direction. That just leaves Snotlout for Hiccup to find.

"Do you see them, bud?" He asks Toothless, who dives sideways to protect them from more attacks. "They've gotta be around here somewhere..." Squinting through the utter insanity, Hiccup grimaces. Where are they?! Surely, Snotlout wouldn't have gone too far. So where- "AH!" Hiccup screams in shock an arrow, tipped in _fire _whizzes past his nose, leaving it painfully singed.

And hearing his friend's cry, Toothless shrieks in anger and fires a plasma blast at the man who shot it, jolting Hiccup in his saddle so hard he nearly falls off.

"I'm alright, Toothless! Calm down!" He inists. "Now come on, we've got to find-"

"SNOTLOUT, SNOTLOUT! OI, OI, OI!" The other boy cheers as he flies overhead, four soldiers gripped in Hookfang's talons. He laughs as the Monstrous Nightmare drops them into the harbour and they have to doggy-paddle back to their ship.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup gasps when they finally reach him.

"Ohh, hey Hiccup!" His cousin greets. "Nice of you to join the fight..."

But Hiccup only groans. "Not now, Snotlout. We've got to get out of here. Astrid and my father are gathering the others. It's not safe to be here now."

"I'll say! One of those guards almost took Hookfang's toe off!"

"Then let's go." Together, they turn to where they can see the other Riders disappearing toward the forest. And Stoick and Gobber leading a group of Berkians in the same direction.

* * *

Stoick pauses at the edge of the woods, his eyes flicking across the smoke filled sky. "Where is he...?" He mumbles, worriedly. "Where's Hiccup...?"

"I'm sure he's on his way." Gobber tells him. "Now come on, the others are waiting."

But Stoick doesn't move. "I can't leave without him, Gobber!"

"Sir!" This time, it's Astrid's voice. She and Stormfly have just landed behind him, her own eyes searching the same sky. "Isn't Hiccup here yet...? I thought he would be by now..."

"No, he's still out there...and I'm getting worried." He admits. "I'm going to go and-"

"Dad!"

Stoick sighs in relief at the sight of Hiccup, Toothless, Snotlout and Hookfang flying toward them. A second later, Snotlout lands and jumps to the ground from his dragon's back. Gobber pats him on the shoulder and tells him to go find his father. Hiccup follows him, he and Toothless racing over to Stoick as soon as they find the ground.

"Son...!" Stoick breathes as he wraps his arms around Hiccup's shoulders, hugging the tiny boy so hard his face turns red. "Thank Thor you're alright!"

And Hiccup smiles half-heartedly back at him. He still...can't shake that image of Ymir from his mind... "I'm just glad we got here in time." He mumbles. "Can we-"

_RAHHHHH!_

Hiccup's chest clenches. Automatically spinning around to face the source of his dragon's pained cry, his eyes grow wide... "TOOTHLESS!" He gasps, sprinting over to his friend's side.

The Night Fury screeches in pain again, throwing his head back to try and yank the arrow out of his tender thigh, where it has penetrated the flimsy scales located there.

"No, no!" Hiccup tells him, quickly as he kneels down to inspect the wound. "Pulling it out will only make it worse!" He reaches out, grimacing at how painful it looks...

"HICCUP!" Stoick barks. "WE CAN TAKE CARE OF TOOTHLESS LATER! GET BACK OVER HERE!"

Hiccup nods at him and then returns his attention to Toothless. "Can you walk, buddy? I know it hurts but we have to keep moving for now..."

His dragon whimpers but stands up regardless, his injured leg trembling slightly as his blood pours down into the grass. It's agonizing...but he does his best to ignore it. It does help a little when Hiccup places a comforting hand of his back, almost guiding him toward the group of Hooligans.

"Come on, bud. We're almost there." Hiccup assures him.

And Toothless is about to drone in agreement when... His ears perk up, head tilting at the sound. It's...much too close. And..._right behind_-

_SLICE!_

Toothless hears Hiccup's feet suddenly falter...as well as the small gasp that leaves him... Little droplets of blood jump out into the air from the tip of the arrow, which is now jutting...straight through Hiccup's right shoulder.

Hiccup's legs feel weak and he stumbles, the edges of his vision instantly going black. Just before he collapses, he sees an arrow sticking out of his shoulder... And then the world turns black.

**-End-**

* * *

_**A/N: Obviously, there will be a sequel! SORRRRYYYYY for the cliffhanger... T_T**_

**_PS, sorry if that sounded bad...I have writer's block...AGAIN! -_-_**


End file.
